Jinchuuriki Pirates
by whiteabyss89
Summary: Many years have gone by, but now we've finally found a way to entertain ourselves. Now it's time to head out to the sea and experience a new life. This just might be the adventure we've needed for so many years. NarutoxYugitoxRobin
1. A Chance

**I own nothing, other than anything I specifically make up for this story.**

A Chance

Three hundred and eighty nine years; that's how long it's been since we last interacted with the others of this continent. Although, it isn't surprising considering the nine of us are practically immortal. I should rephrase that, we're not immortal in terms that you're probably thinking of. We can still die but only through extreme cases such as beheading. We have just yet to figure out when we'll die of old age.

Time has been good to us, you could say. We stopped ageing after I won the war and freed what made the nine of us unique. If one were to guess how old I am, they would estimate me to be around 18 or so. They would be wrong of course. I don't remember my real age but I know it's somewhere around 900 hundred years. Sad isn't it?

Of course I did come close to death a couple of times. For instance, before I turned twelve I've had more assassination attempts on my life than most important leaders throughout the world. I've had lightning infused fist go straight through my lung. I've also had what made me unique ripped from my body. I should have died all those time but one thing has kept my alive, and I owe it all to my mother. Thanks to my family line I have longevity; I can survive what would kill most. I heal from all injuries within a day and barely a scar to show that I was wounded. I will admit that all these life threatening incidents hurt like hell but nothing compared to what I was forced to do to stay alive after my fight with the mad man known as Tobi.

The mad man's "Moon Eye Plan" worked, he successfully fused all the bijuu together and released the Jubi from its prison in the moon. He even managed to seal the great beast within himself thus making himself the second jinchuuriki of the Jubi. I still have yet to figure out how he did it but he somehow used that damn sharingan and enslaved the entire world to his will. Only I was left to stand against him. That was probably the worst fight of my entire existence. In the end I manage to defeat him but it came at a price. I summoned the shinigami, just as my father and grandfather figure before me and I sealed the man and separated the Jubi once again into the nine tailed beasts' of legend.

I had expected to die or fight Tobi forever in the stomach of the shinigami, but something unexpected happened. I don't know how or why but the nine of us were resurrected. Not Edo Tensei resurrected but true resurrection. I had complete control of myself, as did my brothers and sisters. It was the happiest moment of my life, I won the war, saved God knows how many people, and I was even recognized as an international hero. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. Decades went by and the nine of us realized that we weren't ageing at all. We also realized that the bijuu that were sealed within us again were just the power of the beasts'. I soon realized that we became the new bijuu. Capable of everything our processors did before us. We could take our bijuu form or remain in our human form. It came to quite a shock realizing this but eventually we decided that it would be best if we leave our homes and find solitude so we wouldn't create a rift in balance of power.

Centuries went by and we became nothing more than legends, myths, and even stories parents tell their children when they go to sleep at night. We were completely forgotten. The ninja way was slowly disappearing, but in its place was a new age; an age where people would obtain permanent powers through eating certain types of fruits. This new source of power created many opportunities for those who did good and especially those who were evil. Of course there were those who were in the gray area in between, I guess you could classify the nine of us within this area.

Throughout time the nine of us would do jobs that suited our skills as we have always done to keep ourselves up to date and to entertain ourselves, but never truly interacted with our clients. We always kept our secrecy.

I grew bored and I know my brothers and sisters did as well. I didn't know how to quench the thirst of excitement that has been lost to us for centuries. That is until I heard about a man, a man recently executed twenty years ago for supposedly being the most dangerous man alive. His final words sent thousands out to sea to find adventure, fame, power, and riches beyond anyone's beliefs. This man piqued my interest, something that hasn't happened in a long time. Perhaps this could be the thing that my siblings and I have needed for centuries. A chance to experience the world past our continent. A chance to show ourselves to the world once again. A chance to feel alive and excitement again.

Now here I am sitting within my pleasant home in the mountains waiting for my siblings to arrive. I had sent word to them a few days ago, so that I may give my idea to them in person. An idea I know for a fact that will peak their interest. Sadly though, time has made us lazy when it comes to showing up to meetings and appointments. What should take weeks, takes months. What should only take a year, takes a decade. Of course there is an upside to us having all this time; we've become extremely patient. Now the only exceptions to us being on time for things are a continental crisis or in the way I contacted my siblings a few days ago. I used the akatsuki's holographic communication technique. I told them that I had important information that could change our lives forever, something that could only be said in person. As I had expected a few of them complained about having to rush, but they agreed none the less to show up today.

The clock chimed noon and eight figures materialize from the shadows against the walls. They each took their respective spots at the circular table I prepared for their arrival. To my right was my sibling I am probably the closest with, Gaara. We have known each other the longest and have always understood what the other thought and felt. He has red hair, a tattoo with the kanji for love above his left eye, and a large gourde full of sand on his back. Gaara hadn't changed all the much physically since the war. He is still tall, has the raccoon like shadows around his eyes, and he looks very monotonous. Looking at me, he gives a respectful nod. I smile and nod back.

To his right is my favorite older sister and lover at a time, Yugito Nii. She is 5'8, has long blond hair, perfect D cup breast, and curves that any woman would kill for. She is also probably the fiercest woman you'll ever meet. Her personality is like the weather, calm right now but at any moment she can be as violent as a hurricane. Taking her seat she looks at me and gives me a sly wink, which I return before looking at the person to her right.

Yagura, at first I thought he was a kid when I had initially met him, but to my surprise he was 25. He is still short; I'd say about 5'5, he has gray-brown hair, lavender eyes, and a stitched scar running down his left eye. After he was resurrected he returned to Kiri and apologized for his actions during the Bloodline War. He explained to them that he was under the control of Tobi. It wasn't easy for him to gain the trust of his countrymen, but in the end, with the help of Mei Terumi, he more than made up for the crimes he committed.

Next to Yagura is the most laid back man I have ever met, Roshi. Even before our unnatural long lives, he was patient with everyone around him. He is 5'9, has lava red hair, and a metal nose plate on his face. The old man is also fun to play pranks with and on. He is always good humored about everything, until you threaten what he holds dear. That would currently be the nine of us since everyone and everything he has ever known has long since passed on. Sitting down, he looks at me with the grandfatherly smile I always see him wearing, and I can't help but to smile back.

Han is a quiet man. You don't know how long it took for me to crack his shell, but once I did we've the closest of friends and brothers. Even though I was able to break him out of his emotional shell, he still wears that strange red samurai armor. I suppose it gives a sense of security from the unknown. Shy as he maybe, Han is pretty much as strong as a horse or should I say dolphin-horse. I've seen him break a small mountain just by punching it, and that was before we realized our immortality. Once he sat down he started looking around as if expecting an attack to come out of no wear. I gave him a reassuring smile letting him know there is no harm within my home.

Next to Han is Utakata, I swear this guy is high half the time. I mean seriously, who makes attacks out of bubbles and watches clouds go by? But regardless of what I think of him, I would put my life in his hands knowing that he would do anything and everything to protect me. After all he did save his girlfriend in the past when she was kidnapped for having a power that she never wanted. Utakata is a tall man, about 5'11 and has blue-black hair. He is always carrying around his pipe which he constantly blows bubbles out of, sometimes just to annoy me.

Fuu, what can I say about this girl. She has mint green hair, orange eyes, hourglass figure, CC cup breast, and a wild personality. Fuu is probably the person I love to hang out with the most. She is always looking for a party or tracking me down so we can play a prank on Roshi or something. She is kind and carrying, and absolutely loves nature. Also, she is also one of the people I fear the most. Like Yugito, her personality can change in a heartbeat and destroy everything within sight. When it comes to protecting those that mean the most to her, she will destroy an entire country just to protect it.

Kira- Bee, Bee, or Bee-Sama. Whatever you want to call him is sitting to my left. He is the only one of us that is dark skinned and a constant need to rap something. He is 6'4, weighs 270 lbs. of pure muscle, and loves his seven swords (eight if you include Samehada). He has white hair and a tattoo for "iron" on his face. Bee is the closest thing I had to a father figure during the war and he also became a really great friend. He even saved my life once or twice before I even started to actually participate in the fighting.

Finally there's me, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm 6 foot even, sapphire blue eyes, sunny blond hair, and three whisker-like marks on both my cheeks. I'm the youngest and the strongest amongst the nine of us and do to my strength and personality I've become somewhat of the leader. As I sit here looking around the table at those I consider the most important people to me, I think of the best words to start out with.

"I'm glad you all came on such short notice," I say with humor. Only to receive smirks, chuckles, and rolling eyes in response. "I've called you all here because I've found some interesting information. Something that could change our lives drastically."

"Oh quit with the theatrics Naruto. Just say what you have to say so we can discuss whatever it is we're here for," Utakata said surprisingly impatiently. I assumed he ran out of the special substances he put in his pipe besides the bubble making stuff.

"Sigh, fine. Earlier this week I discovered that a man known as Gol D. Rogers, who was apparently known as the 'King of the Pirates,' was executed about twenty years ago. His final words sent out a wave of a new era, he spoke of a treasure so great that it beyond imagination, and everything he owned was in one piece. Those few words sent out thousands of men and women to the sea, just so they could have the opportunity to find the treasure, make names for themselves, and have incredible adventures."

"That great and all, Naruto, but what does this have to do with us?" Fuu asked.

"Well after hearing about this I realized just how boring our lives have become. I've done practically everything there is to do on this continent uncountable times. I want to feel alive again, find a source of entertainment that will last longer than a couple of years. I want the nine of us to build an amazing ship, set out to sea, have an incredible adventure and become pirates!" I said with so much enthusiasm that all I received was a shocked silence.

**A/N:**

**Well it's been awhile since I last wrote anything on fanfiction. Depending on how quickly I update depends my busy life goes, how many reviews, favorites, and alerts I receive. Also if anyone wants to adopt this just contact me or I'll just update when I can. Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of "Jinchuuriki Pirates."**


	2. Setting Sail

**I own nothing except for anything I make up for this story**

Setting Sail

Silence, that's all he received after making his proclamation to his sibling_. "Was it really that hard of a concept to accept that I wanted to have an adventure and become a pirate?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"You wanna do what now?" Yugito asked trying to wrap her head around Naruto's idea.

"I said I want to become a pirate," replied Naruto trying to get his point of cross. "Seriously, is it really that hard to understand? I'm bored of doing nothing for centuries, I know for a fact that you all are too. So let's actually do something about it and start our lives anew and go on an adventure to find this amazing treasure."

"Naruto with the exception of Yagura and Utakata, we know nothing about the sea. I've spent a majority of my life in the desert and water greatest is my weakness," Gaara stated.

"While that's true, I've already thought of that. If we do decide to go out to sea, I've already planned on making Yagura our navigator. He is the most qualified of us to do something like this. Hell, I bet he might be able get some sea life to help us out since he can turn into a giant turtle."

"And what exactly do you have planned for the rest of us?" Roshi inquired.

"Well of course I'm captain. I was thinking about making Gaara my first mate since he was the Kazekage, the Commander and Chief of the Shinobi Alliance, and all around has good judgment about important decisions." This got many nods of approval since all of them knew what a good leader Gaara was during the war.

"Yugito, I was thinking of making you the crew cook. Your cooking is absolutely amazing. In all my experiences of eating different cuisines have I ever tasted anything better than what you prepare," Naruto praised making Yugito blush at the compliments that her past lover was giving her, already thinking of recipes that Naruto would love to eat on their adventure.

"Roshi, I want you to be the ships gunner. I know how accurate you are when you're firing off those lava bullets of yours. Plus you keep a cool head under pressure, which will help if we ever become under attack and we need to counter attack." Thinking over this statement Roshi acknowledged that Naruto was correct on his analyses of his skills.

"As for you Han, I want you to be the ship wright. You are amazing at building and fixing things, if your armor is anything to stand by. You can make incredible defenses that would not only greatly help defend ourselves but the ship as well."

"Fuu and Utakata, I want both you as our sensors and look outs," Naruto said looking at the six and seven tails. "Fuu with your bugs, you can be forewarned if a threat to us is approaching at sea. Utakata I'm sure you're going to want to be in the crow's nest and watch the clouds or something, so I figure you can be our look out while you're up there." This received some thoughtful looks before both smiled a little and nodded accepting their roles.

Next was Kira-Bee, everyone was looking at Naruto wondering what he had planned for his position. _"Kami, I hope that everyone is not going to hate me for what I have to say for Bee's position, this is after all the only thing I can think of that he excels in other than sword fighting," _Naruto thought to himself before he said anything out loud. "Bee I want you to be the ships..." Naruto paused trying to postpone the inevitable before saying in a barely auditable voice, "musician."

This got many different reactions. Gaara remained monotonous except for the slight twitch of his left eye. Yugito's eyes went slitted and started glaring at Naruto while making hissing noises. Yagura's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped in disbelief. Roshi did his best to remain calm and maintain his patience. Han was on the verge of hiding in his armor. Utakata took out his pipe and start placing what looked like shredded grass into it before lighting it up and taking deep inhales of whatever he put in it. Fuu's bugs were buzzing around her angrily.

As for Bee, he was calm at first, which surprised Naruto greatly. That was until his sunglasses gleamed and he started dancing around with Samehada and singing, "Oh yea, boss man Naruto knows that it's important to put on a show. I'm all for the adventure time, and then I can share my rhymes." **(1)**

"_Well it wasn't as bad as it could have been. After all I'm not dead yet, but with the way Yugito is glaring at me I might not be alive for very much longer,"_ Naruto thought to himself. "So is everyone agreeing to my idea of setting out to sea? It appears that Bee is all aboard but I understand if the rest you need time to think about it."

"I'm in," Fuu said after a couple of minutes. "I was getting bored anyways. I hope there's plenty of strong people out there fight. Plus it would be interesting to experience the different cultures of the places we visit."

"I'm going as well," Yugito spoke up. "I know for a fact that the rest of you suck at cooking and I'd hate for you to starve out on the sea or just eat that unhealthy ramen continuously." This made Naruto's head fall and mumble something about stupid felines and their hate of ramen. _"Plus feeding Naruto my superb cooking could make me closer to him then I was before. I wonder if he'd mind if I snuck into his room at night every now and then," _Yugito thought to herself while Naruto felt an excited chill go down his spine.

"Naruto you don't have to worry about me, I was going regardless of what the others said. After all you are the closest thing I have to a real sibling since Temari and Konkurou died," Gaara said while receiving a thankful smile from Naruto.

"I shall go as well," Yagura said. "My powers over the water will give me a great advantage to help out the crew. I believe this could be quite fun depending on how things work out for us."

"I'm with you Naruto. If you all left I would be alone and there is no telling who out there would want to attack me," Han said timidly. "I promise that once we get a ship I'll do my best to make it impenetrable."

"Well I'd hate to miss out on adventure so I'm in as well. Plus it's been ages since I've had any real fun," accepted Roshi.

"Well that's eight out of nine. Utakata what do you say?" Naruto asked the remaining jinchuuriki.

"Oh, what the hell? It's been far too long since I've had any real excitement anyways. You can count on me Naruto," Utakata agreed.

"Great! Now that everyone has agreed we have a lot of preparing to do. So I want all of you to finish up any loose ends that you might have then meet on the sea cost of fire country in 6 months. By then the ship I ordered will be finished and all the supplies we need will be ready for pick up," Naruto said excitedly.

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean the ship you ordered? It sounds like you expected us to agree before we even got here," Fuu questioned and making the others think.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Naruto replies, "Well I kind of did expect you all to agree. After all we've known each other for centuries and I'd like to think I know all you pretty much inside and out. So yesterday I went to a fire country port and ordered a ship to be built that would suit each of us."

Giving a nod in response Fuu told everyone that she would see them in six months before disappearing into the same shadow she came from. Everyone else followed suit except for Han and Yugito.

"Han I know that I told everyone to meet up in six months but I want you to show up in four that way we can start to build up the defenses and other modifications that we'll need while the nine of us are at sea."

"Of course, I will see you in four months then," Han replied before disappearing into the shadows behind him.

Naruto looks over at Yugito as she seductively stalks over to him. She places her hands around his neck and he puts his around her waist. They slowly close in the gap between then as their lips meet half way. They stay like that for a couple of minutes until Naruto licks her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. She eagerly agrees and they soon begin the battle of tongues. They break apart needing to breath and then they just start into each other's eyes loving.

Naruto was expecting to start up again but that quickly changed when Yugito punched him into a wall. Sending her a confused look as to why she did that, she just smirked and said, "That was for making Bee the ships musician and consider that a precognitive strike for the insanity that you just released upon us." She then turned around and disappeared through a shadow.

Naruto just sat there for a moment before saying to himself, "Yup just like the weather. Calm and enjoy full one minute and a natural disaster the next." He then picks himself up and heads out the door. "Time to sell this place. I need the money to pay for the ship after all."

Six Months Later

The time had come at last for the nine jinchuuriki to meet up again. They had all arrived on the same day at the designated port that Naruto told them to be at. The only problem was they didn't know what their ship looked like or how to find Naruto or Han. So they all decided to go to the one place where they were sure that they would at least find Naruto at: a ramen stand.

After about ten minutes of walking around they finally see one and as they predicted they saw their blond captain devouring twenty bowls of ramen.

"Um sir, I believe you've had enough. I think if you eat any more you'll explode," the intimidated waitress said as she hid behind her order book.

"Nah, I've got room for at least six more bowls. So keep them coming!" Naruto yelled out and the waitress rushed off to get his food.

The seven jinchuuriki walked up behind Naruto and just started at him, waiting for him to notice them and turn around. After five minutes Yugito got fed up and slammed her fist on his head. Naruto's head crashed through the table and spilled all the ramen.

Naruto sat there with a shadow cast over his eyes as he looked down at the spilt ramen. A chill went down everyone's spin as Gaara, Yagura, Roshi, Fuu, Utakata, and Bee all stepped back expecting something disastrous to happen next.

"Yu-gi-to! What the hell do you think you doing! You know how much ramen means to me and yet you decide to ruin it. I will have to punish you for this," Naruto yelled as he charged Yugito. She stood there not moving an inch. Just as he was almost on her she slams her hand down on his head again and he smashes face first into the floor.

"Oh shut up and pay your bill so we can get going already," the two tailed blond jinchuuriki said over her shoulder as she left the stand. The others just stood there shocked at the scene, not sure if they should help their blond captain for follow Yugito. In the end they decided to help Naruto up and pay for the meal and the damage.

After paying for everything the jinchuuriki head for the ship. When they arrive they are speechless as to what they see. In front of them is the sturdiest ship they have ever seen. The ship is about the size of Thousand Sunny. It has six cannons on both sides of the haul. The figure head is dragon's head **(2)**, and the sails were black with a skull with ten tails fanning behind it. The ship itself was a blue grey color; this would make it so it blends in well with the ocean and make it harder to be attacked. The name of the ship was put on both sides of the bow: "The Elemental." The ship was named this to honor where they had originated from, the Elemental Nations.

The deck was separated into three areas. The first was bow were everyone would be able to look out into the sea if the wished to. The middle area would be used for training. Naruto at put up resistance seals in this area so they wouldn't destroy the haul when they trained. This area had grass, rocks, sand, and even a few trees spread out in different spots. The middle area also held the mast and the crow's nest where Utakata would be spending most of his time in. The finally area was helm, where someone was allowed to steer and navigate the ship.

Inside the ship everyone had their own rooms that were about 15X15 ft. They were all empty at the moment, except for a few shelves and beds, but as everyone moves into their desired room they can set them up to their pleasure. The kitchen was 30X30 ft. it had a grill, stove, oven, sink, and an enormous fridge. The table was made to hold up to 16 people with ease. The cabinets held many cooking ingredients and spices. The drawers even held all the cooking and baking utensils needed to prepare for just about any dish.

"Well everyone I hope you enjoy the ship because this is where we'll be leaving for an untold amount of time," Naruto said proud of the ship he purchased.

"This is quite the ship you have here Naruto. How much did this cost to make?" Roshi inquired.

"Well it cost me almost three-fourths of what I sold my house for. The rest I used to purchase everything that Han would need to up our defenses. Those we'll show you at a later time though."

"Still this is an amazing ship. I can't wait till our adventure starts and we get to do who knows what exciting things," Fuu said happily.

"Glad to hear that! I hope all of you are prepared to leave because we're leaving now. Prepare to set sail!" Naruto ordered.

**A/N**

**I am shocked at how many views, alerts and favorites I received on this story just after a few days. So as a thank you I decided to update a little earlier than I was planning to. Although I do wish it was longer but this is all I could come up with until I get closer to the story line of One Piece. **

**I am having a poll to see which One Piece girl you all would like to see Naruto with. I will close the poll in two chapters. Your choses are Nami, Nojiko, Robin, Boa Hancock, Marguerite, and Vivi. No asking for any other girls these six are set and only one will be the winner. **

**I suck at rapping so I'll try to avoid it as much as I can**

**A dragon is what I imagine the Jubi to be so I decided to place it as the figurehead to making the name of my pirate crew more meaningful **


	3. The Natural Disaster

**I own nothing except for things I make up for this story**

**The Natural Disaster**

Blue, that's all there is to see when you're out on the ocean. If you look up, all you see is the blue sky with occasional white cloud drifting by. If you look right, left, forward, and rear all you see is the blend of blue that the sky and ocean create. Seeing all this blue makes things incredibly boring.

This is what our blond captain is experiencing right now, boredom. "Man ocean, ocean everywhere and not a thing to see," Naruto complains to himself. "Who would've thought that setting sail would turn out to be so dull? It feels like we've been out here forever and we've yet to see anything."

Unknown to Naruto a shadow creeps up behind him with its fist raised, ready to strike Naruto in the head. CRASH! That's what the rest of crew hears as the captain of the ship goes head first into the deck. "Oh shut up already. It's only been two hours since we set sail. What did you expect; we come across an island so close to home?" Yugito lectures as her annoyance finally gets the best of her. "Go find something to do or just keep quite so we don't have to listen to you bitch about how bored you are."

Rubbing his head from the concussion he just received, Naruto looks up at his lover with a pout and says in a child-like manner, "Aw Yugito, why do you have to be so mean to me? What did I ever do to receive such abuse?" He finally gets up and wraps his arms around her waist and whispers huskily in her ear, "But if you want me to do something from getting bored and annoying everybody, we can always head to my quarters and break in the new bed."

Yugito felt a shiver down her spine at the feel of Naruto's breath against her ear and neck. Just as Naruto thinks he's won, Yugito uses her jinchuuriki ability to extend her fingernails into claws and she grabs on to where his precious body part is. "I don't think so. Consider this your punishment for being so annoying," she whispers as she squeezes his member with her claws. "You're lucky I like that part of you so much or you would be in serious pain right now."

All Naruto can do is whimper and nod his head at the danger he could possibly be in. "R-r-right, Yugito. I-i-I'll behave," he gulps as she finally releases him.

"Good!" she says cheerfully as nothing happened, "Now go find something to do, or there will be consequences, but if you're a good boy I might reward you later," the feline jinchuuriki then walks away with her hips emphasizing what her intentions were.

While the two blonds were having their moment, Gaara and Fuu were sitting on a rock, watching with amusement at the interaction. "He is so whipped, it's hilarious!" Fuu laughs at the scene in front of her.

"I must agree with you. It makes you wonder who the real person in charge is," Gaara says with a smirk.

A strong gust of wind blows over to the red and mint haired jinchuuriki, effectively knocking them off their rocks. "Did you both forget I can hear you both quite well? I do have canine hearing you know?" Naruto yells over to the two. He makes his way over to his first mate and sensor and looks down on them with annoyed eyes.

"Oh lighten up Naruto; we're just having fun. Plus it's not like it isn't true. Our pretty little kitty has you by the balls," Fuu laughs making Naruto grumble about stupid bugs and raccoons and them putting their noses in other people's business. Mumbling this gave Naruto a brilliant idea on how to get even with the two in front of him.

"Well since you both obviously like watching and listening to other people, I'm going to make you an audience for someone else" Naruto says with an evil smile and a glint in his eye that only appears when he's going to prank someone or when he's going to make someone's life miserable.

Fear appeared in both Gaara and Fuu's eyes as they see the shine in Naruto's. They both have been at the receiving end of one of Naruto's pranks and it never turned out good for either. Desperately thinking of a way to avoid whatever Naruto had planned ended up being wasted thought as Naruto quickly suppresses them. "Bee, would you please come here for a few minutes!" Naruto yells out attracting the dark skinned man.

"Yo boss man. What's the plan? I got some new words that are just needing to be heard," Bee says as he jumps up out of nowhere. Immediately both Gaara and Fuu know what is about to happen but are unable to do anything about the torture they are about to endure for an untold amount of time.

"That's good to hear Bee. Gaara and Fuu here were just telling me how long it's been since either have heard one of your raps and how much they are just dying to hear your latest ones. I believe now would be a great time, wouldn't you agree?" encouraged Naruto as he looks at both Gaara and Fuu who had an untold amount of fear in their eyes.

"Oh fo sho! You both are in for a treat, cause Ima bout to knock you of yo feet," Bee exclaims passionately complete oblivious of the looks of dread in his present audiences expressions.

"Well I would stick around but I have important captain things to do. Have fun you two," Naruto laughs as he waves at the two newest victims of Bee's rapping before he disappears into the haul.

XXXXX

Inside the haul of the ship, Naruto walks down the wooden hallway that divides the rooms. "There has got to be something to down here," Naruto mumbles. He then decides to see what Roshi was doing he went down the armory to where the cannons were.

Seeing older jinchuuriki Naruto approaches, "Hey Roshi, what are you doing?"

Looking up from the cannon he was inspecting, "Oh hey there Naruto, I'm just seeing what I have to work with since you have appointed me the gunner of this fine vessel. I must admit I am extremely impressed with the quality of these weapons," Roshi praises as he responds to the blond captain.

"That's good to hear, Han and I paid no expense to having these on board. These are the finest cannons in the Elemental Nations that money can buy," Naruto informs while rubbing the barrel of the powerful weapon affectionately.

"I've noticed, but I was wondering though," Roshi pauses trying to think of the best way to ask the blond his question. "Would it be possible for you to add elemental seals to these? I believe it would give us a good advantage if we had a surprise attack if we for some reason ran out of cannon balls."

Thinking over his gunner's request at how awesome that would be, Naruto smiles widely, "I don't see why not. Do you have any specific elements you want or do you just want the basic five?"

"Well I was thinking of using my lava element, not only would it burn through enemy hauls, but it would quite the surprise for an enemy ship to have lava being shot at them from a long range."

"Consider it done, I just have to come up with a seal array for each cannon and then we can add your chakra to each array so that when you push chakra in the cannon lava shoots out," Naruto says getting excited over chance to do something awesome with seals, especially when it had to do with massive amounts of destruction. Now with something to do, Naruto heads to the captains quarters and starts developing elemental seals for cannon.

XXXXX

Two days goes by and Utakata is up in the crow's nest blowing bubbles. He thought back to the day before at how awesome the new cannons were. It's not every day you see a lava bomb blow out of a cannon and destroy over a couple hundred shadow clones. Unfortunately, that was all there was for excitement. Now with nothing to do again he became very bored, every now and then he would look out to sea and try and find an island or another ship but that has yet to happen.

After taking his hourly nap, Utakata lazy looks out to the East. Not expecting to see anything he doesn't pay much attention to a lone ship sailing west towards them. It looked fairly small, had a sheep's head for the head ornament and its sail had a skull with what appeared to be a straw hat. Deciding to inform the rest of the crew he lethargically jumps down and walks into the haul.

It was around lunch time so he walked towards the kitchen where the rest should have been. His assumption was proven correct and everyone was eating some kind of fish that Yugito caught earlier in the day. "Hey everyone, you're going to want to come up to the deck to see this. We have an incoming ship that looks like it belongs to a small crew of pirates," the slug jinchuuriki informs as the rest of the crew quickly get up to inspect.

On the deck the Jinchuuriki crew wait as the approaching ship slows and stops next to their port side. On the ship was one person, a young woman about the age of 17, she has orange hair, dark eyes, was wearing a white t-shirt with blue horizontal stripes, and a yellow skirt.

"Ahoy! Can you all help me?" the young woman asked with what sounded like desperation in her voice. "I'm trying to get home but I fear without protection I will get ambushed, taken prisoner, and who knows what else after that."

"Where is the rest of your crew?" Naruto questioned; wanting to know why the woman was traveling alone first, in a pirate ship of all things, before he assisted in any way.

The girl put her head down and replied with a somber tone, "The rest of my crew was attacked while we were on a floating restaurant. They were all killed while I was barely able to get away with my life. Since I had no one else with me I figure I had no other choice but to head back to my home island."

"_Hmm, the story does sound plausible but I'm still going to put my guard up with her. Oh well, we may as well assist, we can always help each other out. We protect her and she helps us figure out where we're going,"_ Naruto thought to himself, trying to figure out the best course of action. "What is your name miss?"

"I'm Nami. I'm from an island about a day's journey from here. So will you all help me out?" the girl now known as Nami asked with tearful eyes.

"Alright we'll help. Come aboard and we'll allow you to use one of our spare rooms. We'll tie your ship to ours, so just tell us where to go and we'll sail straight there," Naruto told the young woman who happily obliged.

"Yugito, would you show this girl to one of our empty rooms so she can rest for a bit," Naruto ordered after he received the coordinates from the orange haired girl. Doing as she was told Yugito asked the young woman to follow her so she could rest.

"I don't trust her Naruto," Gaara said as he watched both women disappear into the ship.

"I feel the same Gaara, but her story does sound plausible doesn't it?" Naruto asked only to receive a nod in response. "But she could help us out for at least a little while. We have no idea where we are and when we get her to the island we can get a map while we're there."

"I see your point. What do you want us to do while she is on board though?" the first mate asked wondering what course of action they should take.

"Seal all sensitive rooms. She won't be able to get into those unless she can use her chakra; which I highly doubt. Also keep that sand eye of yours on her at all times," Naruto ordered and Gaara dissolves into sand and does what he was told.

XXXXX

Night came and Nami was in the guest room thinking of the best plan to take whatever treasure the crew had on their ship. _"These guys seem to be quite wealthy, if their ship has anything to say about it. This thing is incredibly huge and I'm sure their treasure room is quite the sight to see as well. The only problem is that I'm sure they are so suspicious of me, even with my crocodile tears and my sob story; they still have that look in their eyes. Usually most ships that are male dominate are eager to save a sexy young woman who has been through a traumatizing event. I also can't shake the feeling that I'm being constantly watched but I know for a fact that I'm alone. Well, I guess when everyone is asleep I'll make my move and take everything worth of value from right under their noses and high tail it out of here before they even realize what happened. _

Before she can scheme anymore to herself, a knock at her door shakes her out of her inner monologue. "Nami, we're getting ready to eat if you'd like to join us," the attractive blond woman calls through the door.

"Oh, thank you Yugito. I am quite famished, food would be greatly appreciated," Nami answers after opening the door.

"Alright then follow me to the kitchen and you'll get your fill. Just as long as Naruto doesn't eat it all that is," Yugito says with a little humor in her voice.

Arriving in the kitchen, Nami looks over to the table and is amazed at all the food that is in front of her. There are different kinds of sea food, a few red meats, fruits, salads, and what appears to be a bottle of expensive red wine. "Well dig in, no need to be shy around us," Yugito encourages.

While eating her fill, Nami glances around at the people she is sharing a table with. They didn't seem like much to her at first glance but taking better observation at those around her she quickly felt incredible power radiating off them, especially from their blond captain. Just as fast as the feeling came it disappeared, it was then that she realized that she was being spoken to.

"So, Nami, I'm assuming you're a pirate by the Jolly Roger that is on your ship." Naruto stated deciding to just be blunt and not beat around the bush.

"Yes your assumption is correct. My crew was small, only consisting of our captain, myself, a swordsman, and our gunner. We were on our way to get a cook, which is why we were on a floating restaurant but that came under attack and my crew decided to fight. They all died fighting but I just managed to get away," Nami said in a wavy voice while trying to hold back the tears.

"I see, and what was your role as part of the crew?" Naruto questioned with his eyes locking onto hers as if he was trying to see into her very soul.

"W-w-well I was the ships navigator. I know these waters quite well," Nami answered a little intimidated.

"Interesting, so what will you be doing from now on?" Naruto inquired, trying to gain as much personal information on the girl as possible without seeming like he was interrogating her.

"I'll probably live with my sister and grow our tangerines. It's all I really know except for drawing maps," Nami responded. _"This guy is good. Its obviously that he still doesn't trust me so he is trying to get as much info on me as possible. The only way to gain his trust is to give away some of my personal information."_

This gained the attention from the rest of crew; they all knew that it was quite difficult to draw up accurate maps of various locations. "A map drawer, huh? Would you be willing to give us some of your maps as compensation for taking you to your island?" Yagura asked knowing that they would need something to get around in these unknown waters.

"I guess that's fair, but I will only give those to you once I'm safely on my island and after I take care of a few things first," Nami said while trying to think of the best way to avoid doing that. After all making those maps was her life and she just doesn't give those away.

"Well it's getting late; we should all head to bed now. Fuu would you make sure our guest makes it safely to her room?" Naruto said as he and everyone else got up from the table and went their separate ways.

XXXXX

Midnight rolled around and Nami crept throughout the ship. She went from door to door but for some reason she was unable to open any of them. She tried every lock pick trick in the book and not once would any of the doors budge. _What the hell is going on? Why won't any of these doors open? Are these just for show or something? I guess I was wrong thinking that they had anything worth stealing; I guess I'll just head to bed and prepare for tomorrow. _After closing the door behind her silently she quickly fell asleep, completely unaware that a single floating eye was following her the entire time.

XXXXX

The next day rolled around and The Elemental finally made it the island. Nami went back to the Going Merry and went off to another part of the island after thanking the Jinchuuriki for giving her a ride and promising to meet up later. Naruto decided that he wanted to explore so he allowed everyone wonder off and do whatever they wanted. They decided to split up and everyone went their separate ways. Yugito and Gaara walked off together going on a trail heading northwest, Bee walked off on his own going down the coast line, Yagura walked off by himself head northeast, Han and Roshi decided to team together and head down the east trail, Fuu and Utakata decided to walk along the other side of the coast that Bee went down and finally Naruto went straight north.

To Naruto it felt like hours since he went down this path, but it was only about twenty minutes. Eventually though, he did come across what appeared to be a village and there was a lot of commotion going on in it. Deciding not to get involved unless someone was getting hurt he figured he may as well watch and observe on top of a house.

Looking down he saw what looked like a bunch of fish that could walk and talk like humans. _"Haha, I can only imagine the look on Yagura's face when he sees these guys. I wonder if they would bow down to him as some kind of god for being the size of a giant turtle when he transforms?" _Naruto amusedly thought to himself. The big shark man walked up to what appeared to be a police man and grabbed him by the head and lifted him up eye level.

"You've been stockpiling weapons… A person with a weapon is one that wants to go against me and I can't forgive that, because this man has destroyed peace in my area!" the big walking shark man said cruelly, "I will kill you as a lesson for others, so that everyone knows what will happen to anyone who dares to go against me."

The shark man then slammed the man he was holding into the ground. Naruto was just about to jump in and save the poor old man but he stopped when an explosion went off on the shark man. Everyone went into a panic looking for who attacked the giant talking shark, until one of the fish people noticed a figure standing on top of a roof opposite of the one Naruto was standing on.

"Who the hell are you?" the talking shark demanded.

The figure stood with his arms crossed, "I am the bravest warrior out of the East Blue. Captain Usopp!" He spoke bravely but his knees were shaking as if he were in an earthquake. All of the villagers were wondering who this guy was. "Everyone calls me Evil Usopp from Hell and are afraid of me! If you go back to where you came from I'll forgive you, for I have over 8000 crewmen with me!"

Naruto didn't know what to think of this guy, this Usopp was obviously a coward even if he did a brave thing by saving the old man. Hell, even Naruto knew instantly that the man was lying about having a crew of 8000. _"Kami, I really hope I don't have to end up saving this guy. As long as he runs away now he should be alright and I can tend to the villagers here."_

The shark man stood up from where the explosion happened and yelled out to Usopp with the intent to kill, "I don't care if you have tens of thousands of men. I'm going to kill them all! All of you puny humans are all alike: WEAK!" The shark man then impressed Naruto with his strength and pick up the house with one hand and throwing it to where the house was upside down.

Usopp miraculously survived being thrown and high tailed it out of the danger zone with most of the fishmen chasing after him. The other fishmen who were left behind ended up leaving after a few minutes. Finally deciding that he waited enough, Naruto decided that he would help out the old man that was injured by the talking shark. He shunshined down and appeared next to the injured old man and scaring the villagers in the process.

"Who are you?" the dark blue woman demanded as she noticed an unknown blond man appear from out of nowhere.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I saw everything that just happened and I figure I'd help this old man after he courageously stood up to the giant talking shark," Naruto replied while looking over the old man to make sure nothing was broken.

"That giant talking shark as you call him is Arlong. You would do well to remember him and stay away," the blue haired woman warned.

After finishing his inspection of the man, Naruto picks him up and sets him on one of the nearby benches. "Well everything looks ok; just don't do anything strenuous for a day or two and you'll be just fine," Naruto stated.

"Thank you, by the way my name in Genzo and this is Nojiko," the now know Genzo said in appreciation.

"It was my pleasure, now does anyone wanna tell me what's going on with the talking fish? Cause from what I just saw he is nothing but a bully just looking for people to beat up on," Naruto stated.

"It doesn't concern an outsider like you. It would be best if you just left it alone," Nojiko said hoping this stranger wouldn't do anything stupid, like get himself killed trying to take on a fishman by himself.

Naruto would have responded if it wasn't for someone yelling out, "Hello everyone! Long time no see." Everyone present looked to see who said that they just started mumbling and went on their way, totally confusing Naruto.

Seeing who showed up, Naruto greeted her, "Why hello Nami. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon after you left our ship earlier today."

Shocked at seeing Naruto in her village, Nami replied, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was walking down a random path and I happened to come across this village. It seemed like something was going on so I observed, apparently a bunch of talking fish decided to pick on this old man here. I would have stepped in to help him if some guy named Usopp didn't fire some kind of explosive at this Arlong guy," Naruto told the orange haired girl.

After hearing what happened, Nami froze. "_Usopp's here? Oh man that means it's only a matter of time before the others get here as well. I have to do something to stop them from doing anything stupid,"_ she quickly thought to herself.

Naruto observed the woman's body language, as she was thinking, to herself, after he told her what happened. _"Hmm, either she is surprised that someone would attack this Arlong guy or she is shocked about this Usopp guy showing up. If it's that, then it's obvious that she knows this guy, but I don't know much about her so I can't make any final decisions just yet," _Naruto analyzed to himself.

"So you know this guy Nami?" Nojiko questioned while pointing at Naruto.

Breaking out of train of thought, she looked at her sister and replied, "Er, yea we met on the way to the island. He and his crew allowed me aboard their ship while we made our way here."

"I see. Well let's head home; I want to catch up with my baby sister. You can come along if you like Naruto, it's the least we could do after you brought Nami here safely and made sure Genzo here was alright," Nojiko offered while walking up the hill towards her and Nami's house.

"_Well this could be my chance to finally figure out what's going on around here. May as well take her up on her offer,"_ the blond thought to himself before following the blue and orange haired women.

**XXXXX**

Walking along the coast line, Bee is thinking of raps to himself and dancing around while he does it. Eventually he comes across a dock and decided to sit down and watch the waves. In the distance he sees an object coming towards him at high speeds, pulling what appeared to be a giant pot.

"Hmm, what could that be," he asked himself rhetorically

A minute later the object stops right in front of the dock and what appeared to be an octopus man jumped out and greeted him.

"Hello! I'm Hatchan, have you come to speak with Arlong?" the octopus asked in a child-like manner.

"Yo fool, I'm the man that floats like a butterfly and stings like a bee. The great Kira-Bee!" Bee greets in his usual introduction, with the dance and everything.

The octopus man stared at Bee for a second before waving his six arms around shouting at how awesome the man's introduction was. "Well it was nice meeting you Kira-Bee, but I have to go to Arlong now. No I'm going to Arlong by myself. Wait your coming to? I wasn't told about guest. Oh yea that's right Arlong said a man was coming. Well alright if you insist, get in the pot and I'll take you to him."

Bee acted as nothing was out of the ordinary as the octopus man started rambling off and contradicting himself. Figuring that he nothing else to do he hopped in the pot, and Hatchan sped off in the direction that Nami took her ship earlier.

XXXXX

While Naruto was following Nami and Nojiko back to their home, Yugito and Gaara were casually walking down a path. They were enjoying the tropical forest that surrounded each path in a comfortable silence.

Yugito decided to make conversation attempting to get a feel of what the red head next to her was thinking. "So Gaara," she started, getting the red heads attention, "how do you feel about this whole situation we're in right now?"

"You're talking about the girl?" he questioned, getting a nod in response. "I feel as you do, she is keeping many secrets from us. Of course, that is understandable considering we're doing the same to her, but I don't trust her in the least. You know she attempted to force entry into all the sealed rooms?"

"Yes I know, Naruto informed me of it earlier this morning. But I trust in Naruto to figure out what is going one, he always does in the end," Yugito said with a smile. "Until he tells me other wise I won't do anything to her unless I catch her directly performing a misdeed."

"I see. Perhaps we should find some information on her from the citizens of this island," Gaara suggested.

"I agree, I wonder where we should start fir-"the blond woman was cut off as she looked into the sky and saw what appeared to be a flying ship sail right over them. "Well there's something you don't see every day. Shall we go see if anyone is alive?" Getting only a nod to her question the two ran off in the direction of where the ship landed.

At the crash site Yugito and Gaara saw an interesting interaction. A young man with a straw hat was laughing on top of the wreckage screaming about how he wanted to do that again while the others were barely able to stand up.

"Well it appears that everyone is fine here, but the one in the straw hat looks like he could use a neurologist," Gaara commented.

"It appears so, but this guy kind of reminds me of Naruto when he was younger," Yugito giggled. "Perhaps he's meant for great things, just as Naruto was."

"It is possible, anyways is everyone ok here?" Gaara asked the members of the crashed ship gaining their attention.

"Oh hi!" the straw hat wear teenager greeted, "Yea we're fine, just trying to get on this island as fast as possible. My name is Monkey D. Luffy, Future King of the Pirates."

"Yup, just like Naruto. Screaming about how he's going to be someone important one day," Yugito whispered to Gaara, making him smirk in response. "Why were you in a hurry? Surely nothing can be that important where you have to make a crash landing in the middle of a tropical forest," Yugito questioned.

"Well our navigator took our ship and brought it to this island, so we decided to come get her and the ship back. Maybe you've seen her, her name is Nami," Luffy said hoping that they have seen the missing navigator.

"You're in luck. We actually met her on the way here and she brought us to this island in exchange for protecting her," Gaara confirmed, making Luffy smile widely. "The thing is however, she said that all of you died fighting an attacker while you attempting to find a cook for your crew."

"Well she did run off with our ship half way through our fight, but we survived and came to get both her and Going Merry back," Luffy stated. Both the jinchuuriki looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking; Nami left her crew there to die.

"Well we'll help you find her, she is on this island some where," Yugito offered while thinking to herself, _"If Naruto hasn't already found out what's going on, I intend to; starting with Nami."_

"Really? Thanks that would be great!" Luffy smiled while telling his crew to get up and help track down the orange haired girl.

XXXXX

Naruto, Nojiko, and Nami all made it to the house. Taking a look around, Naruto couldn't help but think at how comfortable the home was. It was what Naruto assumed a two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living area, decent size kitchen, and a small table in the dining room.

Both Nami and Nojiko started to catch up with each. Nami telling her every where she's been and the people she's met. While Nojiko told her everything that has been going on in the village. Soon after Naruto figured it was time to confront the two and figure out what exactly has been going on with this island and the fishmen.

"Alright," Naruto interrupted the two girls, "I believe its time you told me everything that's going on with island."

"It doesn't concern you Naruto, it's our problem," Nami responded with a low voice.

"Well when you came aboard my ship, asking for help it became my problem," Naruto said with so much authority that both Nami and Nojiko immediately kept quiet. "I knew from the second you made contact with us that you were keeping things from us. While I'll believe that you were telling the truth that you had a crew and they decided to fight an attacker; I think you abandoned them," Naruto stated while staring straight into Nami's eyes make her flinch at the accusation. "When you made contact with us I also believe that you were looking for valuables that we might have had so you could steal them from us for what ever your reasons are. So I ordered my crew to keep tabs on you and seal all rooms that contain important information and valuables. My judgment proved correct when you decided to skulk around in the middle of the night and attempt to open all the doors."

Nami's went further into shock as she realized that she had been played the entire time she was on the Elemental. _"That explains so much. I knew that they were suspicious of me but I never imagined that they would go far as to seal all the rooms. It also explains why I felt I was being watched."_

Naruto, seeing the realization come to her face, continued his speech and adding an even more authoritarian aura around him. "Also not even half an hour ago, when I told you about this Usopp guy, you froze up; as if you were surprised to hear his name. My guess would be that he was part of the crew that you were on and he decided to come looking for you. Now I'm witnessing walking talking fish pick on everyone in the village and what I assume the entire island. Now tell me what is going on or I will find that over grown shark and get my answers there!"

All Nami and Nojiko could do was sit there in shock and let the blond man tell them everything he's witnessed since Nami came to him. They both hoped that he wouldn't get involved but it already appeared that he was taking control of the situation and all he did so far was tell them what he thinks.

Resigning themselves to the man, they told him everything. How Bellemere adopted the two as her own and took care of both of them; the day Arlong just appeared and took complete control over the entire island, forcing everyone to pay tribute of one hundred thousand beli per adult and fifty thousand per child. Then they told him about the day that completely changed their lives forever; the day that Bellemere couldn't pay the tribute for all three of them but only had enough to pay for the girls. Arlong killed Bellemere in front of everyone to show an example of what happens when people can't pay or they revolt against him. That same day Nami was forced into Arlong's crew but made a deal with the fish; if she could come up with a one hundred million beli, Nami would be able to own Cocoyashi village. Now she was only seven million away from meeting her goal which is why she was sneaking around Naruto's ship looking for valuables.

By the end of their story, both girls were in tears, crying on Naruto. He took a more comforting presence as attempted to calm the crying women in his arms while speaking soothing words. Telling them that everything would be ok now that both him and his crew were there help. "It appears that both of you have had a hard life. I know how hard what that's like, my life was terrible at first, but eventually I met people I cared about and I found my happiness. I will do everything in my power to help both of you and this island." He then got up and went to look for the other jinchuuriki to inform them of what they were going to do.

XXXXX

Mean while, Han and Roshi were taking a leisurely walk on the trail they decided to take, looking at all the many kinds of tropic animals and plants. It was nothing like their old home in Earth country, which had nothing but mountains, rocks and a lot of evergreen trees. "This really is a pleasant place to stop by isn't Han?" the lava wielder asked his fellow jinchuuriki.

"Yes its quiet relaxing. Although that doesn't mean my guard is down. You never know what will pop out of the trees at any moment," Han answers while taking in a deep breath of the tropical air around them.

"Of course, we are ninja after all. If we ever let our guard down it could be the end of us; even with our unique situation," Roshi chuckles.

The two then kept making their causal pace down the trail they've been on for the past half hour.

XXXXX

Fuu and Utakata finally found something worth of interest while walking down the side of the coast they chose. In front of them appeared to be a village that has been complete turned upside down. It was as if something just picked up each building and flipped it. They both knew that they would have the strength to do something like this but couldn't think of anything else besides some sort of machine.

"Well this is interesting, wouldn't you agree?" the bubble blower asked the mint haired woman next to him.

"Yup, sure is. I wonder what could have caused this. Perhaps there might be something worth fighting on this island. It's been years since I've had a good fight," Fuu said eagerly hoping that it was worth their time coming to this island.

"Maybe, only way to find out is to try and find someone that used to live here and get some answers," Utakata said before walking off to find someone that would be willing to talk.

"Hey! Wait for me dammit!" Fuu yelled running to catch up to the bubble blower.

Walking down the destroyed street, Fuu and Utakata observed their surroundings. Not only were the houses flipped but the road itself was split apart like a fissure. After a few minutes of searching they see a figure running towards them at what they assumed was full speed. The figure finally stops in front of them and they were surprised at what it was.

A giant walking fish was standing in front of them. He was what they would consider a fat man; he was tall, towering over them by at least two feet. He was completely pink all over his body and he had jaws like a piranha.

"Hey have you two pewmans seen a long noised man running around here?" the fish man demanded giving them an intimidating glare that really didn't have any effect on the two jinchuuriki.

"_Pewmans?" _they both thought to themselves in confusion. "Er, no we haven't seen anyone since we arrived on this island," Utakata answered still confused at the being in front of them.

"Whatever, if you see him make sure you inform Arlong immediately," the piranha man said before running off in the direction he came from.

"Hey wait!" Fuu yelled out to the fish looking man. "Can you tell what happened to this town?"

"Oh that's easy, this used to be the town of Goza, but they decided to retaliate against Arlong. So Arlong ended up destroying the village," the fishman said before taking off in some random direction.

"Well that was weird," Fuu said after a minute of standing there. "What do you think he meant when he called us pewmans?"

"I don't really care to be honest. I'm sure we're going to be in the middle of what ever happens anyways," Utakata said in an uncaring fashion as he started walking off in a random direction. "Let's just find Naruto and find out what he wants us to do since I'm sure he's going to want to be in the middle of what ever is going on around here." Fuu didn't bother to say anything as she already knew what her companion said was true.

XXXXX

Yagura was walking around aimlessly wishing he had at least tagged along with one of his siblings. The only thing that would be considered interesting was when a long nosed human ran straight past being followed closely by what appeared to be walking fish people. This amused him and got him thinking about how funny their reactions would be if he transformed into his bijuu state. Deciding that he had enough of doing nothing but walking he went to search for a member of his crew and figure out what to do next.

XXXXX

Naruto ran as fast as he could in the tree tops to find the rest of the jinchuuriki_. "Damn it, where is everyone?"_ he yelled in his mind. _"I guess I'll have to send out a chakra pulse, then it should be a piece of cake locating everyone."_

Sending out a wave a chakra, he felt everyone on the island. Luckily for him Yugito and Gaara happened to be near by so he figured that he would go meet them first. The next closest was Yagura, who was actually heading in the direction of Arlong Park, so he figured he'd meet up with him on the way there. Everyone else was wandering around aimlessly. He would have to contact them some way to get them to go towards Arlong Park. Having a plan in mind he pushed chakra into his legs and sped off towards the locations where he believed his first mate and cook were heading.

XXXXX

Naruto appeared in a burst of speed at the location Yugito and Gaara should have been heading towards. He didn't have to wait long as a looked towards the west and saw a semi large group of people arriving.

"Yugito, Gaara, who are all these people?" Naruto asked when the group reached him.

"These people happen to be Nami's crew, Naruto. They said that she left in the middle of a fight and they came to retrieve her," Gaara answered.

"Hi I'm Monkey D. Luffy, future King of the Pirates!" Luffy greeted the same way he did when he met the red head and blond woman.

Looking towards the two members of his crew he asked, "Did he just sound like me when I was younger?" Only to get repressed giggles and laughs in response.

"Well anyways," Naruto said looking at the straw hat man, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Captain of the Jinchuuriki Pirates and a friend of Nami's."

"Nami! You know where she is? Can you take us to her?" Luffy practically begged.

"Uh, yea. Just follow me and I'll take you right to her," Naruto said before turning around and heading towards the village.

"Naruto," said blond man and looked at this cook/lover, "do you know what going on with Nami? After all she did lie to us."

"Well Yugito, it's a long story but I guess you and Gaara deserve to know," he then went on to tell the two all that he learned from Nojiko and Nami.

"I see, so that's why she was sneaking around our ship and why she lied to us. I'm assuming were going to kill this Arlong character?" Yugito asked hoping for the chance to fight.

Before Naruto could say anything Gaara intervened, "Do you even have to ask? Naruto has always had a hero complex and this situation is no different from any other he's been through."

"Hey! I'm not that bad. I just can't stand to watch good people get hurt for things out of their control. You both know it's my way of making sure that people never have to experience what the nine of us went through," Naruto defended himself.

"Yea, yea, we know. Just take us to this village so we can get everything sorted out before I make sushi out of these fishmen," the cat jinchuuriki said as she extended her claws.

XXXXX

The three jinchuuriki and the Straw Hat crew finally made to Cocoyashi village, only to be greeted with the sight of Nami crying along with her shoulder bleeding out. Running towards her Naruto inspected the injury and demanded to know what had happened while he was out searching for his crew.

Through the tears Nami told Naruto what happened.

(Flashback)

Nami and Nojiko watched as Naruto bolted off down the trail in search of his crew. Nojiko looked at her sister with a sly grin, "Well Nami, you sure do know how to make friends now don't you. Especially handsome ones like that man there."

"I-i-i don't know what you talking about," Nami stuttered, "he just helped me to get here as per our agreement. I help him know where he's going and he and his crew get me home safely."

"Suuurrrreeeeee, and you just so happen to find a man that is not only willing to help you out, but also his absolutely gorgeous and has an aura of authority around him? I find that a little hard to believe," the blunette teased. "Plus its not like you actually need help surviving out on the sea; you've been doing it for the better part of eight years now."

Nami would have denied further had a group of people not been seen walking towards their home. As the group got closer, the two women noticed that they were Marines. In front of them was a mousey looking guy with a captain's coat draping over his shoulders. _"What are marines doing here?"_ both women thought simultaneously.

As the captain stopped in front of them, he looked around before saying out loud in a mousey voice, "I am Captain Nezumi and I am here because the world government has received information that you have stolen money from various pirates through the sea. Since this money was stolen I will have to confiscate it from you so it can be properly documented in evidence. So you will have to comply and hand over all that you have acquired."

Nami looked over at the Marine with a confident look on her face, "I see that you like you job very much, but is really what you should be doing? Looking for money that a thief has taken from criminals when the Arlong Pirates are on this island destroying lives? What kind of fucked up logic is that?"

"So you won't willingly hand over the money?" Nezumi asked, he then looked back his men. "Find the money, look under every rock until you do?"

The marines then filed out to search for the stash. One of the men looked over by the tangerine trees and yelled out that they seemed suspicious. As the others started to make their way over to the trees, they were attacked by Nami and her staff. "Stay away from Bellemere's tangerines! There is no way that I'm going to allow you take what I've spent most of my life collecting! That money is for… its for-" only to be cut off when Genzo spoke up.

"That money is to save Cocoyashi village, and there is no way she is going to give it up,"Genzo spoke loudly towards the Captain.

"Genzo, how did you know about that?" the orange haired girl whispered in shock.

"Nami the village and I have always known; since the day you joined Arlong's crew. We didn't say anything because we knew that you would have stayed with him if you ended up failing," Genzo confessed.

"My, my so your telling me that instead of just one thief, the whole village is full of criminals?" Nezumi said with a corrupt smile.

"No. He's saying that for so long we've been waiting for help from the marines but none ever came. So we decided to take matters into our own hands and put faith in my sister," Nojiko said as she made herself known to everyone there.

"Hmm, is that so," Nezumi then turned to subordinates, "hurry up and find the money. It can't be that hard to find one hundred million beli." Hearing him say the exact amount made the three citizens of the island freeze, none more so than Nami herself.

"How did you know how much she was collecting?" Genzo asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh? Did I say that out loud?" the mouse looking man rhetorically asked himself. "Well that was the amount I was thinking of at the moment."

"He told you, didn't he?" Nami questioned the captain. "Arlong told you where to come looking for the money and how much to look for didn't he?

Nezumi said nothing, just stared at the orange haired woman with an evil smile. "Sir," one of the marines called out, "I've found a large chest that could be holding what we're looking for!" Nezumi rushed over and pried open the box. What was inside surprised even him; close to one hundred million beli was inside, some of it was gold, but it was mostly paper money.

"Who would have thought that that girl would collect so much?" the captain asked no one specifically.

"It looks like some of the cash is charred and a little bloody," a no-name marine observed while picking up a wad of bills.

"It doesn't matter, money is money after all," Nezumi smiled widely at the amount in front of him.

"Don't take it," Nami whispered. "Don't take it… Don't take it… Don't take it!" Nami screamed as she rushed towards Nezumi with intent to knock his head off, as said man pulled out and gun and raised it in her direction.

Just as she was about to leap up and attack the man, she was stopped by both Nojiko and Genzo. Both managed to restrain the woman but Nojiko ended up being shot in the arm, forcing Nami to stop attacking and start worrying about her sister.

XXXXX

After Nami, Nojiko and Genzo made it back to village and bandaged Nami up, Nami charged forward to Arlong Park with intent to confront the shark man. When she arrived she barged in with the look of murder on her face. Making the accusation that Arlong broke their deal, but Arlong countered with cruelly saying that he did not such thing and the he intends to give the village as long as she paid the agreed on amount. He also threatened that if she even so much as hinted that she intended to break the deal, then he would kill everyone last human on the island.

Fearing for the villagers lives Nami ran as fast as she could towards Cocoyashi village only to be greeted with all the villagers taking up arms. She attempted to stop them by saying that she would just steal more money but she was stopped by Genzo who said she could stop trying to do everything by herself and let the villagers' takes things into their own hands now.

The villagers ran off towards Arlong Park while Nami sat there in shock at what all that had happened throughout the day. She sat there crying until she looked down at her left shoulder at glared at the Arlong Pirate's tattoo. She picked up a knife and repeatedly stabbed it until a second right before Naruto showed up.

(Flashback End)

Naruto healed Nami's arm before looking at the one and two tailed jinchuuriki and gave them both silent orders. He then started walking off in the direction that the villagers ran off to but not before turning towards Luffy and his crew, with red slitted eyes. "You keep her safe. If anything happens to her I will personally tear you all apart." Luffy just stared at the blond man and gave him a serious nod.

"No problem," Luffy said with none of his usual attitude, "Just make you kick this Arlong's guy's ass." Not getting any kind of response, Luffy and his crew watched as the three jinchuuriki walk away.

XXXXX

Half way down the trail, Naruto's group came across Fuu, Utakata, Roshi and Han. He quickly told them all what was going on and they all knew what they were about to do. They were about to destroy a lot of property and definitely end a lot of lives.

The seven jinchuuriki arrived at the entrance of Arlong Park, only to be greeted by a large crowd. Amongst the crowd was Nojiko, who happened to turn around just as the seven pirates arrived. She saw the seriousness in their eyes as they walked closer and closer towards her and the other villagers. As if sensing immediate danger, she tried to get the others out of the way so that Naruto's group could get past without interference.

Try as she might, not everyone would move. That was until Naruto held up his right hand and created what looked like a spiraling blue ball of energy. "Get out of the way," he said in a deadly serious tone, as he made his way to the main entrance. Fearing what would happen to them, the villagers quickly got out of the way.

Naruto stopped right in front of the door, threw his arm back and yelled "Rasengan!" What happened next scared all the villagers senseless as they have never before seen in their lives what the blond man just did. He completely destroyed the door with just one attack.

Sitting in his throne, Arlong took one look at the door. "Who the hell are you?"

"A friend of Nami's. That's all you need to know," the blond man said as he glared into Arlong's eyes. For the first time since Fisher Tiger died, Arlong felt true fear. It was like this blond man would be able to annihilate him as if he were nothing more than a fly.

Quickly gaining his composure, Arlong let's out a sinister laugh. "Ha! As if you pathetic pewmans are any threat to me."

At that precise moment, an octopus man arrived pulling a large pot that had Bee in it. Absolutely confused at the situation, Hatchan asked what was going on. Bee understood immediately what was happened and leaped towards the other members of his crew.

"Hatchan, what were you doing bring that man with you here?" Arlong questioned his subordinate.

"Oh he said that he was a guest and that I should be him here?" the octopus replied. "He is a guest isn't he?"

"Look for you self you idiot," the shark man sneered. "He's obviously with the pewmans who think they can defeat us."

"Ohhhh, that was a mean trick you pulled on me," Hatchan yelled at Bee who just stood there. "So to make up for my mistake, I'm going to have to kill you." The octopus man then pulled six swords out of no where and charged towards the dark skinned man.

"Bee," said man looked at his captain, "destroy him." Nothing more needed to be said as Bee drew his seven swords and prepared for the attack that was aimed at him.

"Everyone pick an opponent and destroy this place, but leave the shark to me," Naruto ordered and the rest of the jinchuuriki sped off to face a fishman.

XXXXX

Yugito ended up in front of a tall blue fishman, with sea weed green hair and a long mouth. Staring at the fishman with cat like slitted eyes, Yugito introduced herself. "I'm Yugito Nii, the Nibi. Who are you?"

The blue fish man was confused at what a Nibi was but answered, "I'm Chew, first mate of the Arlong Pirates. I hope you haven't planned on doing anything after this because you're about to die here."

Yugito had to repress rolling her eyes at that comment, "Let's hear you say that if you actually win." She then extended her claws and rushed forward to slash at the fish man.

Chew barely evaded the attack, he was completely surprised at the speed of the blond woman in front of him. "That's some speed you have there, but it going to take more than that and those claws of yours to damage me at all."

Chew then dived into the water and sucked in a few hundred gallons. "Water Cannon!" he yelled out as he sent a large blast of water at the woman. Yugito just stood there with a bored expression as the blast hit her dead on. Thinking that she was dead, Chew hopped out of the water only for his eyes to widen when he heard of feminine voice behind him.

"If that's the best you got, I may as well just finish you off," Yugito said as she stood on top of the water.

"H-how are you able to stand on the water? Only fishmen can do that!" Chew practically screamed as he looked at the women doing the impossible.

"You've obviously never met a ninja before," Yugito said bored. "I'm going to give you two more tries to impress me before I fry your ass."

This angered Chew, this woman insulted him. She thought he was weak, but he would prove to her that he is the stronger of the two. "Don't underestimate me! Water Gun!" A smaller but more piercing blast of water shot out of Chew's mouth and hit Yugito dead on, hoping that this attack finally finished her off. To his horror she just looked irritated at getting wet.

"That's one, better hope your next attack actually does something because I will fulfill my threat and fry you," Yugito viciously spoke, annoyed that she had gotten soaked.

Freaking out, the blue fish man swallowed more water and yelled, "Hundred Shot Water Gun!" One hundred piercing bullets of water shot towards the woman; not wanting to get wet again, Yugito weaved in and out of all the water bullets until Chew was finished.

By this time Chew didn't know what else to do; she took his strongest attacks head on and had nothing to show for it except her getting wet. Trying to think of what to do next he heard, "That's two. I hope you're prepared because I'm going to keep my promise and fry you." She then started to do strange shapes with her hands.

"Lightning style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!" Just as the words describe a dragon made of pure lightning came out of her hands and hit its mark. Chew not having any time to evade, took the attack dead on, and just as Yugito promised, she fried him.

Looking down at the burnt corpse, the nibi jinchuuriki thought to herself, _"Hmph, not even worth the chakra I put into that jutsu. There better be more challenging opponents out there than this piece of burnt flesh."_

Figuring that that was all she was going to get for entertainment for the day she disappeared in a shunshin and ended up on top of the wall to observe the rest of the fights.

XXXXX

The villagers in the crowed were in awe at what they were witnessing. The blond woman toyed with first mate of the Arlong crew, walked on water, and shot lightning out of her body. Then she ups and disappears only to show up on top of the wall.

"Do you think she's a Devil Fruit user?" a villager asked.

"She can't be. If she was, then she would have sank in the water once she touched it," another answered.

"Then what is she?" a woman asked.

"I don't know but I don't think we should interrupt her. It could turn out bad for us."

Yugito who was listening to the question while watching the fights decided to answer. "We use what is called chakra," this gained the crowd's attention. "It is a long lost energy that the world has forgotten. It allows us to walk on water, bend the elements to our wills, and it even destroyed this door." The villagers then looked at the door that Naruto had destroyed not too long ago.

"What you saw," she continued, "was only the tip of the iceberg when it comes to the possibilities of using chakra." She didn't say anymore after that and continued to watch the fights in silence.

It was at this moment at the Nami and the Straw Hats showed up. Looking at the damage, Nami couldn't help but be shocked. "What happened here?"

A villager turned to her and told her that the blond haired man destroyed the door with some kind of spiraling ball of energy and the blond haired woman on the wall just killed the first mate of the Arlong crew with ease.

Hearing this Nami only thought of one thing to herself, _"I'm so glad I didn't manage to steal anything from these guys or I might be dead already."_ Deciding to do as everyone else was doing she watched the fighting that was going on.

XXXXX

Han ended up if front of a fishman that was a little taller than he was. The fishman had two fin-like elbows, two short ponytails, and a karate gi. Deciding to introduce himself Han said although a bit timidly, "My name is Han, the Gobi. May I ask who you are?"

"_Gobi?"_ the fish man thought. "My name is Kuroobi, I'm a level 40 master in fishman karate."

"It is an honor to meet you Kuroobi, but I will have to kill you for what you have done to this island. Prepare to receive payment for your crimes against these people," Han said before doing a few hand seal and blowing out steam from his mouth.

Not wanting to find out what he steam did, the karate fishman jumped out of the way and landed safely in the water. Looking at the damage that the steam did to the wall that was behind him made him thankful that he jumped out of the way. _"I need to evade that steam at all cost. I wonder what kind or Devil Fruit powers that man has."_

"I must applaud you on evading my attack but that is only the beginning of what is about to happen," Han said as he did more hand seals before blowing fire at the fishman in front of him.

"How are you able to use these attacks? I know of no fruit that is able to do this!" Kuroobi demanded as he evaded flame after flame.

"It's not a fruit power, although it is understandable why you think that. I'm using what is known as chakra. That is all you'll get out of me though," Han answered before charging at the fishman and using his personal form of taijutsu.

Thinking he had the advantage now that they were using martial arts, Kuroobi began to use high level skills of fishman karate to attack, counter-attack, and defend. The only problem was the man seemed to be more skilled in hand to hand combat that he was, but not only that the man's armor seemed to be able to withstand any attack that Kuroobi managed to get it in.

"Well as fun as this fight has been, I'm afraid I must end this," Han said in a serious voice. "Steam Style: Scorching Steam Jutsu!" A mist developed around Kuroobi and he started to feel his shark like skin boil. It felt like he was being boiled alive from the inside out. Letting out screams of pain he eventually died. When the steam cleared all that was left was a steaming red body of the former fishman karate master.

"You were a good opponent, but I had to kill you for your crimes. May your soul rest in peace," Han whispered to the corpse. He then turned around and walked towards the direction Yugito was at. When he arrived, Yugito just stared at him with knowing eyes.

"You did what needed to be done. Now watch the rest of the fights," she told him and he only nodded in response.

XXXXX

Bee and Hatchan were in a duel of blades, and Bee was dominating. The octopus was being completely overwhelmed by the dark skinned man's unusual fighting style. He just couldn't figure out how a human was able to place seven swords on his body in random locations and still manage to use them all with no wasted effort.

"You're not that bad but you are no where skilled enough to put up a challenge for me," Bee said after he spun like a top effectively breaking a block that Hatchan had set up.

"How are you able to use seven swords? The most I've ever heard been used by a human is three, and that's by Roranoa Zoro," Hatchan questioned while taking in deep breaths.

Hearing an explosion both Bee and Hatchan look to the sea entrance to find out what had happened. When the dust settled only four figures were left standing.

XXXXX

"Damn it Utakata did you have to blow everything up with that bubble of yours?" Fuu said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You all were playing with the small fry so I decided to just end the fight by sending a small bubble in the spot that you all corralled them in," the bubble maker explained. "Now that that pointless fight is over let's watch Naruto kick the shark dude's ass and go relax."

"I agree," Gaara stated, "we should have just finished them off at the beginning of the fight instead of just toying with them. Let's go."

"It appears our years of peace and very little fighting have made us toy with our opponents; which is something we never do," Roshi stated before walking over to the small crowd of villagers.

XXXXX

The villagers and the Straw Hats could only watch in amazement. Not only was the entirety on Arlong's crew destroyed but they had no chance against the humans that killed them.

"Wow, that's amazing. I should definitely ask these guys to join my crew," Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Don't bother Luffy. They're already on a crew," Nami said looking over at the straw hat wearing man next to her. "Plus I know that your strong, but I think they out class you in every way possible."

"If they're so strong, then why haven't we heard of them before? I mean you would think that such powerful pirates as these guys would have been noticed by the government way before now," Usopp asked with his eyes glued to the current fight of Bee and Hatchan.

"When they took me aboard they said that they were a new crew and only been at sea for a couple of days. Other than that I don't know any more about them," Nami answered.

"Well who ever the guy is with the swords, he's really good. I've never seen a style like the one he's using before. It's full of unpredictability and power," Zoro critiqued Bee's fighting style hoping to get a chance to fight the dark skinned man.

"It's over," Yugito commented confusing the people around her, "Just watch." Turning their attention back to Bee's fight they saw his swords sending out electric shocks every few seconds in different directions.

XXXXX

Hatchan watched as the swordsman in front him began channeling electricity into his swords. "I don't know what you're planning on doing but I'm not going to let you!" The octopus man then put all his hands to his mouth screamed "Momoo!"

Deep in the ocean a dark figure approaches Arlong Park. When it reached the gates a giant figure started to rise to the surface. To the surprise of the jinchuuriki and the villagers, the figure was a giant sea cow, but it looked beat up.

"Ah! Momoo, what happened to you? It doesn't matter just attack this guy!" Hatchan ordered.

When the giant sea was preparing to attack but a small figure suddenly appeared in its path. It was none other than Yagura.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Yagura said simply to the cow. Momoo was about to charge forward and eat the human but it stopped suddenly when it saw a shadowy giant three tailed turtle glared at him intimidatingly behind Yagura. Slowly it turned around and began to sink back into the ocean.

"You're not leaving are you?" the voice of Arlong spoke out before Momoo was completely submerged." You know what is going to happen if you abandon the crew right?"

Momoo stopped and turned around with fear in his eyes, unsure of what to do. In the end he figured he was going to be killed anyway so he charged at Yagura once again.

"You made the wrong decision," the short man said as he grabbed his staff and swung it towards the giant sea cow. The staff collided with Momoo's head and the giant sea cow was sent flying in the opposite direction. When he landed a massive splash erupted from the ocean and the sea cow sank to the bottom.

"No Momoo!" Hatchan cried out to his pet, but before he could do anything else he was suddenly cut down from behind and felt like he was being electrocuted at the same time.

"Never turn you back on an enemy, ya fool," was all the octopus man heard before he lost consciousness.

XXXXX

The villagers and Straw Hats were amazed once again at the battle before them. These people that they had never met before were tearing the Arlong Pirates apart. All that was left of the crew was Arlong himself. The crowd was growing excited as they witnessed their hopes and dreams of being free from the Arlong Pirates gradually becoming a reality; none so more than Nami.

She was on the verge of tears of happiness as the burden she had lived with for eight years was disappearing. All that was left was the source of all her grief and sorrows; the bastard of a shark.

"Naruto!" the orange haired girl called out, gaining said man's attention. "Thank you."

XXXXX

(Naruto Point of View)

"Thank you." Those were the two words that I heard from the girl my crew and I were doing this for. I look at her with a smile before I turned to the shark in front of me.

"So bastard, your entire crew is gone, and you're the only left. I hope you made peace with what ever god you worship because you're about to meet them." I said to the the fishman in front of me with dead seriousness in my voice.

"Ha, those weaklings in my crew were nothing more than that. WEAK!" Arlong replied. "Plus its not as if I can't find other members to replace those that were killed off."

Unexplainable anger filled every fiber of my being. This fucking fish just said that his crew pretty much meant nothing to him. If I didn't hate him before all this I certainly did now.

"You bastard! Your men fought for you and all you can say is that **they meant nothing to you. I'm going to tear you apart limb from limb!**" I yelled out with so much rage my voice started to turn demonic.

"As if you could do anything to me you pathetic human, we the fishman are the superior beings on the food chain," Arlong replied with a sneer.

"We just see about that," I said before turning to my crew. "Gaara, take the citizens of this island a little further away. Things are going to get destructive."

I saw give a nod and move the villagers out of the way. I then turned towards the waste of life in front of me. Performing a few hand signs I called out, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

A giant burst of wind collided with Arlong as he was sent flying into the building behind him. I watched him as he slowly got back up, waiting for him to make his move.

"That's quite the ability you have there. I guess I'm going to have to take this up a notch," my opponent said to me. He then charged at me with his fist cocked back ready to strike me in the face. When his fist reached me I simply tilted my head to the right making him miss me completely. Shocked that he had missed, he then pulled his fist back and started performing a flurry of punches. To the normal human eye it would appear that both his fist were going straight through my head, but to someone who had the speed to keep up, I was evading his fist with my own natural speed.

Growing bored I brought my own fist back and punched him right in the stomach making him spit up blood. My opponent simply fell forward holding his stomach as if it would help take away some of the pain. "I have to say," I started to say, "I'm quite disappointed with you right now. All this talk about how you're higher up on the food chain than humans, you've yet to even touch me with those oversized hands of yours. "

I brought my hands together and performed a series of hand signs, I then called out "Lightning Style: Electric Shock Jutsu." I put my hand on top of Arlong's head as I sent several thousand jolts of electricity coursing through his body. I ignored the screams of pain that the fishman was making as I sent even more through him. I stopped my attack to see if he was still breathing or not, and to my surprise he was.

"I find this battle boring, you are absolutely no challenge to me what so ever," I picked the pirate up by the throat and threw him into the second story window. I then jump up to the room to continue my beating on him. When I landed in the room I looked around and was amazed at the quality of the maps I saw on the walls and floor. Immediately I knew where I was; the room that has acted as a prison cell to Nami the entire time she was part of the Arlong Pirate crew. The very room that Arlong took away her freedom in, the room that I was about to destroy.

I brought my hands together again and performed three simple signs. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" I yelled out sending as much chakra as I could into the room. Everything went up in flames in a matter of seconds. The only thing that was still intact, other than myself, was Arlong; who was beat up so bad, he could barely stand.

"What have you done?" he yelled as everything burned to ashes.

"I've freed Nami from your grasp, fish," I replied with no emotion.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Arlong then charged at me once more only for me to dodge and kick him through the floor to the very bottom. With some much damage to the building, it finally gave out and collapsed all around him. The Arlong Pirate flag fell from the top and shattered when it made contact with the ground below.

XXXXX

Nami watched the entire fight between Arlong and Naruto. She was both shocked and thrilled that not only was Arlong losing, but he didn't even stand a chance against the blond captain. When the fight took to the building, she knew immediately what room they were in. Fear took hold of her again as all the memories of that one room hit her like a bullet piercing her heart. Smoke started pouring out of the window as fire burned everything inside to ashes. She felt her heart release as she watched the ashes started flying out of the window. _"All the maps and papers I've been working on for the past eight years are gone. All that needs to be done now is for Arlong to die and I'll finally be free! _Nami thought to herself as even more tears fell out of her eyes. What happened next made everyone's eye go wide and their jaws drop; Arlong was rocketed down to bottom floor of Arlong Park and the entire building collapsing around him.

XXXXX

Safely landing on the ground, I slowly made my way to the severely injured shark man and I started forming a rasengan in my right hand. "Any last words before I end your life?" I asked him with murderous intent before I slammed a rasengan into his face.

"H-h can a human be so strong? It shouldn't be possibly for you to have this strength, even with a fruit power," he said in shallow breaths.

"Who said I had a fruit power? Also," my eyes turned into blood red slits and I whispered, "who said I was human?"

Confusion was shown on his face at my answer to his question, "W-w-what are you?"

"I'm a bijuu, the Kyuubi no Yoko, and also you executioner," I then slammed the rasengan into his face carving away at the flesh and bone until there was nothing more of his head except for a bloody smear on the tile floor.

XXXXX

(Normal Point of View)

Naruto stopped his attack and just looked at the bloody smear that was once Arlong. He felt a person press up behind and hug him around his waist.

"How are you feeling Nami," Naruto asked the person that he knew was hugging him.

"I've never been better. Thank you so much!" Nami said with the first real smile she's had since Bellemere was alive.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now let's head back to the others." The two started to walk back to the crowd until they heard a mousey voice call out.

"Now just hold on here,"Nezumi announced. "I saw the entire fight and I must say that I'm impressed. Now that Arlong is out of the picture I'm going to have to confiscate all the treasure money that is in Arlong Park along with the rest that is on this island."

"Are you really that stupid?" Naruto asked looking at the marine captain as if he grew a second head.

"What are you talking about?" Nezumi demanded taken aback by what the blond haired man said.

"We just kicked all these fishmen's asses, and you think you can just come here and demand things like that and not expect retaliation?" Naruto answered with be wonderment in his voice.

"Yes I do because unlike you I work for the government and I have the authority to do such things," the corrupted captain said.

"Well if that's the way the government works, I'm glad I'm a pirate," Naruto then picked the captain by the collar and threw him along with his men back at the marine ship.

"Yagura, sink the ship," Naruto ordered as he started walking off in the direction of Cocoyashi village.

Yagura stood on the water and brought his hand up. "Water Style: Great Whirlpool Jutsu." Just as the name says a whirlpool, easily twice as big as the ship appeared underneath it. The ship broke apart as the sea claimed it, leaving none alive except Nezumi; who got lucky.

XXXXX

That night a party was held in Cocoyashi village to celebrate the island's newly found freedom from the Arlong crew. There was alcohol, food, music, and tons of dancing. The Jinchuuriki Pirates were named heroes for their deeds against the oppressing fishmen.

Nami came up to Naruto and hugged him once more. "Thank you so much for what you've done for not only me but the entire island," the woman said with so much happiness.

"No need to thank me, Nami. I would do it for anyone," Naruto sheepishly replied with embarrassment.

"Yea but this is the first time anyone has done anything like for me. I would still be tied down to that bastard if it wasn't for you and your crew. If there is anything I could do to return the favor just let me know," Nami says with a seductive smile before walking off with her hips accenting at her meaning.

"Man what is with women that I save throwing themselves at me?" Naruto asked himself but then stopped. "What the hell am I thinking, that's a good thing!"

Deciding to enjoy the rest of the party, Naruto went back to dancing around, drinking the alcohol and eating ungodly amounts of food.

XXXXX

Three days later the Straw Hats and the Jinchuuriki were getting ready to set sail. Both crews became really great friends when they got to know each other during all the partying. The Straw Hats set sail an hour before Naruto's crew, but just as the sails were lowered they were stopped by a yell of a familiar voice.

"Nojiko? What's up?" Naruto asked looking down at the woman who had a bag over her shoulder.

"If its alright with you, I would like to join your crew?" the bluenette responded with seriousness in her eyes.

"Are you sure? It's going to be extremely dangerous and there are many things about my crew that you don't know." Naruto said to the girl.

"Yes I'm sure. I don't want to stay here while my sister goes out and has an adventure. Plus I would like to do my part in thanking all of you. The only way I can think to do that is by offering my serves to you all."

Naruto thought of the request but decided he wanted to know what his crew thought about her joining before he made a final decision. "Hmm, what do you all think?" Naruto asked his crew. "I'll make my decision based off your answers."

"Well it would be nice to have another girl on board so I'll say yes," Fuu said happily at the thought of having another girl to talk to.

"I don't care either way," Utakata said uncaringly as he jumped up to the crow's nest.

"I'm cool with it. She might actually know how to get around these parts. Plus, like Fuu said, it would be nice to have another girl on board," Yugito approved.

"She will have to gain my trust, but if everyone else agrees, then I'll be fine with her coming along," Gaara said monotonously before walking into the haul of the ship.

"It's alright with me if she come's. She might be able to assist me in navigating considering how well her sister is," Yagura stated.

"If you want her aboard, I won't object," Han said timidly in his armor.

"It would be nice to have someone new with us. So I have no objections with this girl," Roshi said.

Jumping down to the girl, Naruto takes her by the waist. "Well Nojiko, it looks like you're coming along. If you have any doubts, now would be the time to say so." Seeing her shake her head, Naruto picks her up bridal style and jumps back on board.

"Alright everyone, let's set sail and go in the direction of the Straw Hats," Naruto ordered while everyone went to their task.

XXXXX

At the Marine headquarters, a group of men were discussing the two newest pirates to make themselves known. One being Monkey D. Luffy and the other Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Luffy's picture was him smiling happily and waving at the camera with his straw hat. Naruto's was a picture of him holding a rasengan with red slitted eyes.

"These two men are the newest threats to the world. Both have taken out major pirates in the East Blue and need to be marked accordingly. I request that Monkey D. Luffy be given a twenty million beli bounty along with the nickname Straw Hat Luffy," the marine in charge said as he was going over everything that Luffy had done. The amount was agreed upon by the rest of the men, they then went onto discuss Naruto.

"Now Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze just appeared out of no where and took out the strongest Pirate in the East Blue with ease: Arlong of the Arlong Pirates. He has the ability to walk on water, use three different types of elements that we know of, and the ability to create a strange blue ball of energy that has amazing destructive powers. Due to him being an unknown, having strange abilities, and defeating Arlong with ease; I request we give Namikaze a bounty thirty million beli," the leader said. This made some think that they were over estimating Naruto by giving him such a high bounty but in the end the figured if they can stop him early then it would be worth it in the end if he did end up being trouble for them in the future.

"Now does anyone have a name to give Namikaze that suits his abilities?" After a few minutes of thinking a random person said, "The Natural Disaster."

**A/N**

**Man this took me along time to type up. After working 12 hour shifts and coming home to write this during my free time throughout the week, I'm surprised I'm updating this early.**

**Anyways I'm sure some of you are going to be commenting on why I keep calling Naruto's crew jinchuuriki and the go on to saying that their bijuu. It's because even though they are technically bijuu, they like to keep some part of their humanity by referring to themselves as jinchuuriki. **

**The poll for which One Piece girl is still up but only for one more chapter. Again, the only choses that will be allowed to be voted on are Robin, Vivi, Nami, Nojiko, Boa Hancock, and Marguerite. Currently Robin is in the lead but it is still pretty close.  
**

**I'm also looking for a beta who knows the One Piece story really well. If you're interested just send me a PM. **


	4. The Winds of Destiny

**I own nothing except for what ever I make up for this story.**

The Winds of Destiny

Naruto's bright sapphire blue eyes pierced into Nojiko's uncomfortable dark brown ones. As Naruto continued to stare at her, Nojiko was growing more and more uncertain of what Naruto wanted from her. Although she wanted to, the blue haired woman never looked away, not wanting to show her new captain any weakness.

"Well now, I'm glad you never let my gaze make you look away," Naruto said after ten minutes of staring into her eyes, giving the woman in front of him a wide smiled. "It showed me that you have a strong will, which is exactly what you're going to need if you're going to be with us."

"So this was a test?" Nojiko asked.

"Yup, and you did well. Now there are few things I'm going to need to know about you before I decide what exactly it is you will be doing." Naruto then pulled out a pen and paper out of no where and proceeded to ask her questions.

"First, what kind of abilities do you have? Such as day-to-day things, to combat."

Giving a thoughtful look, Nojiko contemplated what all she was able to do. She knew he would be asking her sooner or later, after all she did say that she would give the crew her services when she asked to join them. "Well, when it comes to day-to-day stuff; I can cook, clean, a little maintenance, and grow plants. Combat wise, the only thing I'm able to use is a staff like Nami. Other than that, I have a pretty good understanding of navigation and weather. No where near Nami's caliber, but I can still find my way around. "

Thinking over what he was told, Naruto tried to think of the best way to make use of woman's skills. _"While her everyday skills could be used for cleaning the ship, it would help if I get the others to teach her more about cooking and maintaining the ship. As for growing things, it would be nice to have a garden or something on the ship so we have fresh vegetables along with other plant life. Now for her combat abilities, I'll need Yagura to assist her in that since he is the only one of us that uses a staff as a weapon. Also her navigation skills will come in handy since I'm sure she's learned a thing or two from Nami."_

Nojiko sat patiently as she wondered what the blond man in front of her was thinking. From the looks of it, he was really thinking hard about how to use what all she is able to do. "Do you have in hand-to-hand skills? Like tae kwon do or jujitsu?" Naruto asked while still thinking of the best way to bring out her skills to the fullest.

"Er, no I don't. Bellemere was going to teach Nami and me but she died before she could," Nojiko said with sadness in her voice.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that," Naruto said softly. "Well, anyways, I've thought of what we could do to make use of your skills along with how to make you stronger as well."

Hearing this Nojiko sat straighter, anticipating what the blond man had planned for her. "To start off with, you will be taking lessons from most if not all of us. With Yagura you will not only learn better navigation but also bojutsu, or staff techniques. When you're with Yugito, you will be learning new recipes to advance your cooking skills. From Roshi you will learn how to use our cannons along with our other artillery. Han will teach how to maintain the ship for minor repairs."

As Naruto continued to list off all that she would be learning from the crew, Nojiko started to develop a sinking feeling of dread in her stomach as the weight of everything Naruto was giving her. "Naruto," Nojiko interrupted with a pleading tone before said man could continue, "I'm not learning this all at once am I?"

Naruto chuckled at the fear she understandably developed. "No, Nojiko, you won't. I plan on having you learn everything one or two at a time. For instance, I will be teaching you about chakra along with taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat. While at the same time you will be with Yagura. Once we've decided that you're able to continue on with your lessons we will send you to someone else so you can learn from them." This made Nojiko feel relieved, knowing that she wouldn't be killed learning several different things all at the same time.

"Now as I was saying, I will be teaching you about chakra. Once you have developed enough in it I will then be able to figure out just what time of person you'll be in terms of chakra abilities," he said receiving a confused look, "For instance, Fuu is a sensor type. She can use her insects to discover if a person is near by and if they attempt to attack us." Hearing this Nojiko nodded her head in understanding, even though it was still hard for her to completely grasp it all.

"Don't worry, once we unlock your chakra, and your proficient enough with it, I'll teach you more about the different types of chakra users along with elemental attacks that you saw us using when we took down Arlong. Now then, shall we begin your training?"

Nojiko had fire in her eyes as she nodded to her captain. _"I will prove my worth to him and the others. I will get stronger so I can fight beside them instead of watch as they do everything for me like they did at Arlong Park."_

Naruto smiled at the fierce look in the blue haired girl's eyes, knowing full well that she would become quite the warrior in the near future. Then Naruto got an evil glint in his eyes, making Nojiko gulp in fear. "Good, now before we can even think about doing all that I have planned for you; you are going to need physical training. Now give me two hundred push up, two hundred sit ups, two hundred squats, and then give me one hundred laps around the ship." Hearing everything Naruto wanted her to do; Nojiko put her fear aside and started her tasks'.

Fuu came up and sat next to Naruto shortly after the blue haired girl began her physical training. "You know," Fuu began, "she isn't like us; she does have limits. You really could end up hurting her with you making her do so much too soon."

"I know, but I saw the determination in her eyes. I know she can handle everything I throw at her," Naruto said proudly while looking at his student; who happened to be struggling with push ups.

"Alright if you say so, but just in case we should find a human doctor in the near future. None of us are able to use med-jutsu after all."

"I agree, but I have no idea where to find one. Even if I do find one, how are we going to convince them to join a pirate crew?"

Fuu just looked at him with a small smile. "Naruto, after all the centuries that we have known each other, the only thing that hasn't changed is your ability to make people trust you. You will find a doctor for the humans that we will inevitably have aboard and you will somehow gain their undying loyalty at the same time."

"Hehe, yea you're probably right about that," Naruto laughed while thinking about all times he's gained friends just by being himself… and beating the shit out of them. "Anyways, what brings you up here? I know it just isn't so you can watch our newest crew member do physical training."

"Oh yea! Yagura told me to tell you that we will be nearing an island called Logue Town. It's about two days away if we keep our current heading and speed; according to Nami's maps," Fuu replied happily.

"Interesting, might as well dock there and get some supplies. From what Nami told me Logue Town is the last place to get anything before we head into what is called the Grand Line. So go tell Yagura to dock there when we see the island," Naruto ordered receiving a mock salute.

"Logue Town huh? I'll ask Nojiko if she knows anything about it later," Naruto said to himself as he watched Nojiko struggle to do sit ups.

XXXXX

That night the two female jinchuuriki and the blue haired woman were on the deck making small talk after dinner. "So what is your home like?" Nojiko asked out of the blue.

"Well you'll have to be a little more specific about that, Nojiko," Yugito replied while getting a confused look in response, "You see both Fuu and I lived into two different countries on our continent."

"Really? How big was your continent?"

"Well the Elemental Nations is built up of a lot of different countries. I come from Waterfall Country, but my home was called Takigakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls, or Taki for short. Yugito here, along with Bee, lived in Lightning Country, her home was Kumogakure no Sato, the Village hidden in the Clouds, or Kumo," Fuu answered receiving a nod of understanding.

"So which countries did the others come from? And what's with the hidden villages?" Nojiko inquired.

"As you know all of us are ninja and we each come from a different ninja village, thus naming the villages are 'hidden.' Although the villages themselves were huge and pretty easy to find so they weren't really hidden at all; with the exception of Fuu's village, it was actually hidden inside a massive waterfall. Now as for where the others come from; well Naruto came from Fire Country, more specifically Konohagakue no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konoha. Gaara comes from Wind Country, Sunagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Sand, or Suna. Yagura and Utakata both come from Water Country, Kirigakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Mist, or Kiri. Finally both Roshi and Han come from Earth Country, Iwagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Rocks, or Iwa." Yugito explained while slightly amused at the undivided attention Nojiko was giving her since she wanted to learn about their culture.

"So if you all come from different countries, how did you all meet up and become a pirate crew?"

Fuu deciding to answer, spoke up, "Well each of us came together because of a war that swept through our entire continent. We each came together because the nine of shared the same burdens. What those burdens are, you'll probably find out in time, but not now." Saying this made Nojiko curious but decided not to pry as she knew they didn't completely trust her yet. "As for us becoming pirates, that was all Naruto's idea when he heard about Gol D. Roger and his last words that sent a wave to the new era."

"So Naruto wants to be King of the Pirates?"

"No, he doesn't want that. He was just bored and wanted an adventure. So he contacted us and six months later here we are," Yugito laughed explaining the reason why they all got together to become pirates.

"I see, Nojiko said giving a deadpanned look. "He was bored and he just wanted to do something? Well he does seem to keep things interesting," Nojiko said while mumbling underneath her breath, "Even if he is a slave driver." Hearing her mumble made the two female jinchuuriki laugh, much to her embarrassment.

"Well it's getting late," Nojiko said standing up. "I'm sure Naruto has his day of torture planned out for me." She then bid them both good night and went down to her room.

A few minutes went by as the two female jinchuuriki kept quiet. "So," Fuu began as she interrupted the silence with a serious tone in voice, "when do you think we should tell her what we really are?"

"I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling it'll be sometime soon. I wonder how she'll react when she realizes that we're all over nine hundred years old, are able to transform into giant multi-tailed beast and we can pretty much destroy a country any time we wanted," Yugito answered, thinking about her new friend and her possible reaction to discovering their bijuu status.

"We will just have to hope that she doesn't freak out too much," Fuu said with a solemn expression. "I do like her; she's fun to be around." The both of them then get up and walk down to their respective rooms, unaware that two wide eyes were watching them the entire time.

XXXXX

The next morning everyone went to do what ever is they wanted except for Nojiko who had to do physical exercises. Yagura was at the helm looking over maps that he had been given to by Nami before the Straw Hats left. Utakata was in the crows next taking a nap while Yugito was tanning on the bow. Roshi and Han were in their respected rooms doing what ever is they did in their free time. Gaara was meditating on a rock ignoring Fuu was doing her best to annoy him. And Naruto was over seeing Nojiko's training, by over seeing I mean taking a nap. That was until a rolled up newspaper randomly landed on his face causing him to wake up.

"Where the hell did this come from?" questioned loudly gaining the attention of the rest of the crew that was on the deck.

"What do you have there Naruto?" Yugito asked annoyed that her relaxation got interrupted by her lover's outburst.

"This newspaper just hit me in the face out of no where," Naruto answered while looking in every direction trying to figure out where the hell the newspaper came from.

Nojiko looked up and noticed a bird circling over head with a bag around its body, which had a bunch of newspapers in it. "It came from that bird, Naruto. They go around the world and deliver papers to people, even if they're on a ship in the middle of no where. If you want to keep it you'll have to pay the bird," Nojiko explained to the blond captain.

"Huh, that interesting," Naruto said and he threw a coin up to the bird who caught it in its beak then flew off. "Let's see what's going on in the world, shall we?"

Scanning the paper he looked over random titles like "World Noble Makes New Law" or "Yonko Get In Territory Fights." After turning another page his eyes widen at the headline that applies to his and the Straw Hats Crew. "Arlong Pirates Defeated By Rookies!"

Reading over the column he can't help but to laugh. "Hey guys listen to this. It says that a rookie pirate crew defeated the infamous Arlong Crew but they don't know who they are except for the captain who defeated Arlong himself. It tells how I gave the final blow with a glowing ball of energy, how I'm able to command the elements, and walk on water. They even gave me a moniker: 'The Natural Disaster!" Naruto laughed as he read over the column.

"The Natural Disaster?" Gaara asked, "Well, I guess in a way it does make sense, since you are always causing damage to everything when ever you fight; especially when you use your elemental attacks."

"Yea I'd say that name is pretty accurate," Fuu laughed along side Naruto.

"How much are they putting on your head?" Yagura asked slightly interested as he kept his place at the helm.

"Hold on let me check real quick," Naruto replied while turning a few pages to the bounties page. "Hey my picture is pretty badass; it says I'm worth 30 million beli! Oh, and Luffy's in here to; he's worth 20 million for beating some pirate armada, a cat pirate, and a commander of a marine base."

"Seems kind of low doesn't it? I'm surprises that yours isn't at least 50 million," Yugito commented while taking the paper from Naruto's hands and scanning through it.

"I think since I'm an unknown with unknown abilities they're underestimating me," Naruto pouted at not having a higher price. "Oh well, might as well destroy a couple of marine bases and ships if we ever come across any."

"Are you all insane?" Nojiko screamed, "Having your first bounty as big as that is not a good thing. And why are talking like attacking marine bases and ships are no big deal? You're just going to make a lot of trouble for yourselves!"

"Oh relax Nojiko," Naruto said without a care in the world. "It's not like a few hundred Marines are any match for us anyways. If we can survive the war we've been through I guarantee that we'll survive what ever comes our way."

Nojiko pouted and questioned, "Well what about me? I don't have any powers or fighting experience. I would stand no chance against them."

Naruto became serious at this before smiling, "Nojiko… if you were in any danger all of us would do our best to make sure you were safe. All of us would rather die and protect a friend and comrade than live and do nothing to save them. A sensei of mine once told me 'Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.' I have lived by those words all my life and I don't plan on going against them now, nor are the rest of the crew." The newest crew member didn't know what to say to this, they crew barely knew anything about her, but here Naruto was saying they would risk their lives for her. All she could do was hold back the emotional tears and smile. "Now get back to training, this way you can take on any threat that comes your way. Once I feel that you're ready for the next level of training… well let's just say I'm gonna make you strong."

"YES SIR!" Nojiko yells before continuing her physical conditioning.

While Naruto watched as Nojiko went back to training he felt someone sit on his lap. "You really do have a way with words Naruto. It's one of the many reasons why we have absolute loyalty to you."

"Thanks Yugito, but you know me. I just say how I feel," Naruto said with a fox like grin. "Now go relax in the sun like the cat you are. I have a feeling that we're not going to be able to here pretty soon."

Giving Naruto a kiss, she whispers, "Aye Aye captain."

XXXXX

The next day Naruto decided it was time for Nojiko to learn how to get in contact with her chakra. "Alright Nojiko, I believe its time to learn how to use chakra," Naruto said as he and Nojiko were standing on the grassy part of their training are. "First off you need to know what chakra is. To put it simply, it is the combination of mixing both your physical and mental energies. I knew that you were strong mentally because of your intelligence and your strong will. Physically I knew you were lacking, which is why I had you doing all those exercises yesterday. I know that it has only been a day and your physical training hasn't done all that much yet but it did do enough so that you would be able to get in touch with your chakra."

Nojiko did her best to understand what all Naruto was teaching her. She then gave him a nod signifying that she understood the physics of creating chakra. "Good, now I want to make the hand sign I'm making and feel deep inside yourself. You want to feel a soft warm feeling deep inside your core. Once you feel it, I want you to grab ahold of it and bring it out of your body."

Hearing her instructions, Nojiko put her hands to get and concentrated on the energy Naruto described to her. She stood there for what felt like hours before she finally felt what she was searching for. She mentally grasped the energy and attempted to pull it out of her. "Nojiko open your eyes," Naruto ordered in a soft voice. She did so and was surprised to see a soft blue aura outlining her body.

"Congratulations, you have successfully made contact with your chakra. Now I want you to continue to do the same process over again until you can bring it out in less than a second. Once you've done that I will then teach you the tree climbing exercise," Naruto instructed before turning around and heading down to the haul to take a nap. "Oh and if you feel like you're going to faint at all, stop immediately and take a half hour break. When you use all your chakra it can be fatal, so _don't_ over do it."

Watching her captain leave her, Nojiko continued to do as she was assigned, only taking breaks when she felt she was over doing it.

XXXXX

When noon approached them, Naruto came back out to see how his student was doing and was pleasantly surprised. Nojiko managed to pull her chakra out within just a few seconds but it would still take a little while longer before she would be able to do it automatically.

"Good job Nojiko," Naruto said as he made his presence known. "You have improved greatly. You can stop for the day considering we are now only an hour or so away from Logue Town and I bet you would like to take shore leave and wonder around there while we're docked."

"Er, yea that would be nice. I've wanted to go there for a while but I've never had the opportunity to go," Nojiko said tiredly.

"Really now? What can you tell me about this island?"

"Well it is the birth place and execution site of Gol D. Roger. It's a popular tourist attraction, it has great restaurants and shopping districts, and it's the last stop before heading into the Grand Line," the bluenette informed.

"That's interesting to know. Well anyways, why don't you go take a nap; one of us will wake you up when we reach the island," Naruto said as the blue haired woman gave him a thankful smile before going to her room and passing out from exhaustion.

XXXXX

The Elemental finally made to port after a few more hours of sailing at sea. The port itself was bustling with business. Fish stands, fruit stands, and every other stand you can think of was crowded by consumers and eager sellers.

The Jinchuuriiki Pirates strolled down the market lane as they watched with interested as the stand vendors did their best to get them to buy some of their merchandise.

"Wow these vendors have some really good stuff. I just might have to buy some of these meats and vegetables for the ship," Yugito stated as she went from stand to stand inspecting every little thing.

"You do what you think is right Yugito. I trust your judgment when it comes to food," Naruto said while observing a necklace shaped like fox with ruby red eyes. "I think I might by this. What do you think Gaara?"

Gaara inspected the necklace before handing it back to Naruto. "It certainly suits you. If you want it, go ahead and buy it."

"Oh you have a good eye, sir," the vendor said as Naruto was about to ask how much it cost. "That necklace is said to be over 900 years old. It comes from the void century; when as legend says a great evil took over the world. It's said that there are eight others like it but of different animals. A raccoon, cat, turtle, monkey, dolphin, slug, beetle, and a bull. When someone collects all nine of them, they can put the necklaces together like a puzzle and make dragon. This dragon is said to have great power but what that power is, is a mystery. Well that's what the legends say anyways."

"That's quite the story you have there. So, how much for the necklace?"

"Six thousand beli," the vendor said not expecting the young man to pay that much for an old piece of metal shaped like a fox.

"Alright deal," Naruto then pulls out a wad of bills and hands the man the money. Seeing that much cash made money signs appear in the man's eyes as he took it. "Thank you, sir. I do hope we can do business again in the future."

"Tell ya what. If you can find the rest of these necklaces, let me know," Naruto said as he wrote down his snail phone number and handed it to the merchant.

"Of course, sir. What is you name by the way?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," the blond haired man replied.

Naruto then turned to his crew and said, "Well everyone feel free to wonder around to your leisure. I'm going to go check out this platform that the Gol D. Roger was executed on. Oh and Nojiko if want to buy something just find one of us and we'll give you some money if you don't have enough on you." Naruto then walk away not even bothering to acknowledge the vendors who tried vigorously to get him to buy something.

As the merchant, that sold Naruto the necklace, watched as Naruto walked away, he tries to remember where he heard Naruto's name from. He then looks towards a wall with a bunch of bounties on it and freezes as he sees, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze aka The Natural Disaster."

"Hahaha, I just sold to one of the most dangerous men in the East Blue and gained him as a customer. I'll really have to look hard for those necklaces now. I wonder how famous he'll be in the future?" The merchant then went back to doing business before thinking of how to get a hold of the eight other pieces of the puzzle.

XXXXX

Naruto casually walked down the busy streets attempting to find the execution platform. He was surprised at how peaceful this island was considering how many pirates must be on it. "I'd like to live here someday. The people around here are so friendly and carefree."

As he continued to make his way he looked up and noticed the sky was getting darker and the wind was picking up. "This storm isn't natural. Someone is creating it but who and why?"

After a few more minutes of walking, Naruto finally made it to the middle of the island where he noticed that a large crowd was circling a platform of what, he assumed, was the execution stand. To his surprise two figures were already on it. One held a sword way above his head as he appeared to be ready to swing down and behead the other figure. The other figure was someone he knew: Luffy. Wondering just how exactly Luffy got into this situation, Naruto didn't know, but he did know he had to save his new friend before things get messy.

Naruto was about to use his speed and intervene but he was stopped when he felt a large burst of energy and moment later a large lightning bolt struck down and electrocuted the man with the sword. Then the platform went up in flames and timbered down to the ground.

Making his way to the platform, Naruto saw that Luffy survived the lightning bolt and was smiling like a mad man. "Hahaha. That was fun."

"That was divine intervention," Sanji said shocked.

"Y-yea," Zorro replied just as shocked. "Well now that he's alive let's get him back to the ship and get the hell off this island."

At the precise moment hundreds of marines came out of no where and surrounded not only the Straw Hats but the Buggy Pirates as well. "I guess I should help them escape this nonsense," Naruto said to himself before disappearing in swirl of leaves and reappearing behind Luffy.

"Geez Luffy you know how to cause a scene, don't ya?" Naruto asked Luffy. Said man looked behind him with a huge grin. "Hey Naruto! Wasn't expecting to see you here. Your ship must be pretty fast if you caught up to us that quickly."

"Yea, I spent a lot of money on the Elemental. So of course she's gonna be fast. But we can talk about that later. We have to get you and the other two back to your ship before you all get caught. I'll hold them off and meet up with you later. Ok?" Naruto said as he deflected a no name marine who tried to attack him in the back.

"Alright Naruto. We'll see you later then," Luffy yelled as he ran off in the direction his ship was.

After making sure Luffy and his men were out of harm's way, Naruto did a few hand signs before yelling out, "Wind Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu." A giant gust of wind appeared out of no where as it circled around Naruto, creating a small tornado. As the tornado built up speed, all the marines and pirates did their best to stay bunkered down, but it was futile as they were all picked up off their feet and thrown in random directions.

After his attack was finished, Naruto looked around at the damage he caused, proud of the chaos that he created. "Well if that doesn't raise my bounty a little, it just means I have to live up to my name some more and destroy more stuff. But first I have to make sure the Straw Hats made it back to their ship." He then sped off in the direction that Luffy ran off to.

XXXXX

While Naruto was taking care of the cannon fodder, Luffy and Sanji were running through the heavy rain until they were both stopped by a man that was blocking there way with a motorcycle parked behind him. "Straw Hat Luffy… I told you, you wouldn't make it to the Grand Line with out meeting me first."

"Oh yea, I forgot about that. Your Captain Smoker, right?" He then looked towards his cook and ordered, "Sanji you go ahead to the ship while I take care of this guy."

"Are you sure Luffy? This guy seems pretty hard to beat," Sanji asked uncertainly as he swore he could feel the dangerousness of the man in front of them.

"Yea go on ahead. You don't need to worry about me," Luffy encouraged as Sanji sighed and ran off towards the Going Merry.

After a show down between the marine captain and the pirate captain, a burst of smoke shot out of the marine's arms and engulfed Luffy. Luffy unsure of what was going on tried to grasp what ever captured him but his hands just went straight through the smoke. "W-what's going on?" Luffy cries out as he is suddenly lifted up by the smoke and thrown into a nearby building.

"This is my Smoke Smoke fruit's abilities. I can turn my body into smoke when ever I want to," Smoker informed the pirate.

"Gum Gum Gatling Gun!" Luffy yelled as he sent a barrage of fist towards the man in front of him on for his fist to go straight through him.

"You can never hit me. My fruit's powers make me impervious to physical attacks," Smoker said as he picked Luffy up again and drug him high into the air. He then body slammed Luffy into the ground, while pinning him at the same time.

This was the scene Naruto came upon as appeared at the fight location. _"Dammit Luffy! Can't you go any where with out almost getting killed. I guess I have to save your ass,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he prepared to save his friend. He was once again stopped by the burst of energy that he felt before that lightning bolt that saved Luffy earlier. He looked around feverously trying to find the source until he saw a man standing behind the smoke guy preventing him from pulling out his sword in order to kill Luffy. Naruto didn't hear what was said but he felt the enormous amount of power that came off him as he made hurricane force winds appear out of no where, effectively giving Luffy his chance to run away towards his ship.

When the hurricane ended the man was gone but Naruto could tell he was still near by. _"Let's see, where are you? That way… no. There… no. Ah there you are," _Naruto finally found the man who was sitting on the roof tops as if he was waiting for Naruto to arrive.

"That's quite the storm you've made here. Maybe you should be called the Natural Disaster," Naruto said while looking straight into the hooded man's face.

The hooded man said nothing and tension built up. Minutes go by until the man finally says, "Hehe, maybe, but your abilities are far more intriguing than my devil fruit powers. It appears that you use the lost art of using chakra, am I correct?"

Surprised the man knew of chakra all Naruto could do was nod in confirmation. "That is most interesting. I never thought I would meet someone who would be able to use it."

"I'll admit I'm quite surprised that someone knows of chakra other than my crew. How is that you know of it?" Naruto questioned.

"It wasn't easy learning about it but there are text from over a thousand years ago that speak of it. Translating it took forever considering that form of writing is extinct," the man replied.

"I see," Naruto said. "What is your name by the way? You obviously already know mine." Naruto asked wanting to know the mysterious man in front of him.

"My name is Monkey D. Dragon. I'm the leader of the Revolution that plans to remake this world. Free of the corruption that is the World Government," the now known Dragon replied.

"That's quite the goal. You must be someone powerful to do something like that," Naruto stated as the rain continued to pour down on them. "You wouldn't happen to be a relative of Luffy's would you? Considering your name is Monkey."

"Hahaha, you're correct. Luffy is my son. He doesn't know who I am though and I would like to keep it that way," Dragon said with a look in his eyes that told of the wrath that he would bring down on Naruto if he ever told Luffy.

"I guess that explains why you saved him twice and don't worry I won't tell him. You obviously have your reasons," Naruto said unaffected by the glare he was receiving. "Well Dragon, I must be going now. I'm sure my crew is ready to leave this island."

"Of course, Namikaze, perhaps we can become allies in the future. Your crew's chakra abilities would be a great help," Dragon offered in hopes of having some one as strong as Naruto for an ally.

Thinking it over for second, Naruto finally answered, "I can agree to that. I've seen a little of how corrupt this world government is, and I've been out to sea for little over a week," the nine tails jinchuuriki then pulled out a three pronged kunai from his pouch. "Here, take this. If you ever need to get ahold of me just throw it at something and I'll be there in a flash. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to my ship." He then disappeared in a flash of yellow leaving no trace he was ever there.

"Hahahaha, you are indeed interesting Namikaze. You chakra abilities greatly interest me. I look forward to you help in the future," Dragon said as he too disappeared wit out a trace.

XXXXX

On the Elemental, the rest of the crew was already there, waiting for their captain to return. That was until Gaara looked out into the sea and noticed several marine ships making their way towards them, creating a blockade.

Gaara then turned to the rest of the Jinchuuriki crew and spoke, "It appears that unless we leave now, we will be trapped here for a while. As first mate I have no choice but to take command and get the ship away from the danger."

He then looked at Roshi, "I need you down with the cannons to be prepared for a fire fight. We might have to use the special attacks." Roshi didn't give a response other than rushing down into the haul.

"Han, Utakata, and Fuu; I need the three of you to go follow him and do as he instructs. Yagura, do everything you can to make sure the ship evades every airborne attack that comes our way. Yugito, Bee, and Han, you will be with me as we defend the ship if anyone one manages to get on board," everyone nodded before going to their assigned positions.

"Wait!" Nojiko yelled, gaining the crews attention. "Are we just going to leave Naruto on the island? And what exactly should I be doing?"

Yugito smiled at the blue haired woman in front of her. "Nojiko, you don't need to be concerned with Naruto. He has his ways of getting back on the ship, even if we're a hundred miles away from him. Now as for what you should be doing, well Gaara what do you think?"

Gaara took a second to think about before sending her down into the haul where she can assist the jinchuuriki down below with the cannons. "Yagura get the ship into position so we can make our escape." Doing as ordered Yagura spun the wheel in the direction that he felt best would keep the damage to a minimum.

XXXXX

As the Elemental neared the marine ships, a marine captain couldn't help but to think of how stupid this crew was. Who came towards the attackers, when they know that the closer you are, the easier it is to be hit. That was until he saw a giant glowing ball of super-heated earth come flying at him from one of the cannons on the pirate ship.

As the lava hit the ship he was on, it quickly ate threw the wood deck and into the floors below. _"W-w-what the hell? How can they shoot lava out of their cannons? It shouldn't be possible!"_

Then he heard another blast from the pirate ship as another ball of lava landed right next to him, effectively making him shit his pants. _"Fuck this I'm ordering a retreat. There's no way we can survive lava being shot at us!"_

"All ships retreat! We stand no chance against this kind of weapon. Who ever this crew is, their more dangerous than anything we've ever came across." The rest of the blockade couldn't help but agree as they turned about and retreated to their base.

XXXXX

Gaara and the rest of the Jinchuuriki crew couldn't help but smile widely as they watched the blockade go on full retreat. "Good work Gaara! Being the Kazekage and Commander of the Shinobi Alliance really comes in handy when you need to think of the best strategies to get out of tight spot," Fuu praised the one tailed jinchuuriki.

"Way to go First Mate. You made them go into full retreat when you order the super heat," Bee rapped happily as he continued to laugh at the retreating marines.

"Yes you did exceptionally well. Now we just need Naruto here and we can finally get go-," Roshi said but was cut off when a flash of yellow suddenly appeared in between the entire crew.

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?" the captain said with a wide smile on his face.

"Well, while you were doing who knows what, we were fighting a blockade of marines. Gaara took command and we ended up beating them with a couple of lava bombs," Yugito informed Naruto as he couldn't help but to pout.

"Ahh, I missed the cannons being used in actual battle? Damn, but oh well. Good job Gaara, on keeping the ship and everyone safe," Naruto said as he assessed the situation.

"What the hell is with you people?" Nojiko cried out, making the rest of the crew look at her in confusion. "How can you shoot lava out of the cannons and how the hell did Naruto get here when we're about two miles away from the shore?"

"Hehe, well Nojiko it's pretty simple really. I've been teaching you the basics of everything we do," Naruto replied cheerfully. "All of our attacks pretty much revolve around chakra. This is how we are able to shoot lava out of the cannons. As for how I got here, even though the ship is so far away from the shore, is due to this right here." He then pulls out a three ponged kunai and showed it to her. "This kunai right here acts as a tracking beacon that only I can follow. When it is thrown against something I can instantaneously appear there in less than a second. I can also think about a specific kunai and teleport my self there if I wanted to as well." He then throws the kunai at a random tree in the training field and teleports him self to it.

"Kami all these chakra powers are going to need some major getting used to," Nojiko sighed as she sat against the wall.

"So what were you doing anyways Naruto?" Utakata asked while taking a few puffs of his pipe.

"I was making sure our good friend Luffy didn't kill himself over his stupidity. I swear that guy is exactly like me when I was younger," Naruto informed/complained to his crew.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Gaara inquired.

"Well first he almost gets his head chopped off at the execution site by some homicidal clown. Lucky for him a lightning bolt struck up and ended up saving his life," this got many sweat drops at the thought of Luffy being struck by lightning saved his life. "Then he got into a fight with a logia fruit user who can turn himself into smoke. He was beaten pretty badly and would've been killed if it wasn't for someone interfering and saving his life."

"When I was certain that Luffy escaped I looked for the man who saved him and confronted him. He apparently has a fruit power that can manipulate the weather to his will. He's almost as good as me when it comes to controlling the wind," this made all the entire crew's go wide at the thought of a normalish human having such control over the wind that it almost rivaled Naruto himself.

"Well we talked for a minute and we learned a few things about each other. Before I left I gave him one of my special kunai and we are now some-what allies with him."

Everyone was quite for a couple of minutes before Yugito realized he left out a detail in his story, "Who is he, Naruto?"

"Sigh. Alright all you need to promise that this does not leave the crew," receiving unanimous nods he continued, "his name is Monkey D. Dragon, and he is the leader of the Revolution that wants to change the world and lead it away from the corruption of the World Government."

"Monkey D. Dragon?" Gaara asked. "As in Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yes, Dragon is Luffy's father, but for some reason he doesn't want Luffy to know about him. So I'm ordering all you to never tell Luffy," Naruto says with absolute seriousness in his voice.

"I've heard of Dragon before," Nojiko spoke up, gaining the attention of the rest of the crew. "He's supposedly the most dangerous man alive. As you said he is the leader of the Revolution that intends to get rid of the World Government. He is also the most wanted man alive."

"What ever, it doesn't concern me at the moment anyways," Utakata said as he jumped up to the crow's nest. "I'll be up here if you all need me for anything."

"Alright everyone, follow Utakata's lead and carry on to your normal day-to-day things. Nojiko," said girl looked towards Naruto questioningly, "Go back to your physical exercises. After those are finished take a half hour break before practicing pulling out your chakra." With Naruto's orders given, the rest of crew went back to their normal routine. It wouldn't be until several hours later that they realize that they stopped moving and were stranded in the middle of the Calm Belt.

**A/N:**

**Finally finished. I must say the first half of this chapter was pretty hard to write with writers block and all but the second half just flowed right off my finger tips.**

**Now as for the Naruto/One Piece girl pairing, the voting has finally stopped and the leader is Robin with a landslide lead. Now all I have to do is figure out how to incorporate her into my version of the story. I've already got ideas of the two year time skip but nothing before that unfortunately.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and I look forward to many alerts/favorites/reviews.**


	5. Fusion

**I own nothing except for what I make up for this story.**

Fusion

It has been a couple of days since the Jinchuuriki crew left Logue Town and now they were sailing in what most would consider perfect weather. The temperature was a not too hot but also not to cold. The clouds were nonexistent and the sea was as calm as a still water pond. Nothing seemed to be wrong with how the day was going so far, well except for the shrieks of terror that were heard from the blue haired woman that was new to the crew.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Nojiko screamed as she ran around the deck like a chicken with its head cut off. "How did we manage to get in the Calm Belt?"

Hearing the woman scream in terror the jinchuuriki appeared on the deck thinking they were being attacked by an unknown assailant. Seeing none they relax and look toward the bluenette for an explanation.

"What the hell woman? Why are you screaming like Naruto's old teammate?" Utakata yelled only to be slapped in the head by Naruto.

"Hey don't make fun of Sakura! She hasn't screeched like that since the war," Naruto yelled defending his long since deceased teammate.

"Why am I screaming? Why am I screaming? Do you not know where we are?" Nojiko asked only to receive blank looks of confusion. "We're in the fucking Calm Belt. This is potentially the most dangerous place on the planet!"

"Is it now?" Roshi asked as he looked around at the surrounding area, "It seems rather peaceful to me. It looks like the perfect place to be for relaxing."

"Looks can be deceiving Roshi. The Calm Belt for reasons unknown only runs along both the North and the South of the Grand Line. There is no current, no wind, and then there are… there are…"

"What Nojiko? What else is there that can be so dangerous?" Fuu asked excitedly. She was really looking forward to having fun since she wasn't able to do much in Logue Town except shop.

Before Nojiko could answer the ship started to shake and five gigantic funny looking fish surfaced, surrounding the ship.

"S... se… sea…. SEAKINGS!" Nojiko screamed as the massive fish looked down on the crew. Not knowing how to react she fell down and stared up at them frozen in fear.

The jinchuuriki looked up at the now known seakings with curious eyes. They have never before seen anything like the five creatures that were swimming around them; except for Yagura when he transformed in the Sanbi of course.

"Yo fool, these seakings look kinda cool. Maybe they know where to go, since we're apparently in a trap in this no moving crap," Bee rhymed only to be hit in the head by Yugito.

Naruto stared up at the biggest seaking, glaring into its eyes with unrelenting power. The seaking finally looked away and backed off the ship a little but remained surfaced. Naruto sighed in relief as he had hoped that they wouldn't have to fight such enormous creatures in the middle of no where.

"Yagura," Naruto said, gaining said man's attention, "Transform and talk to them. See what they want." Yagura nodded before jumping off the ship and water walking over to the giant sea monsters.

Naruto looked down at Nojiko who was still frozen in fear at seeing the seakings up close. "Nojiko," Naruto said softly as he attempted to calm her down. "Nojiko, I'm going to need you to calm down. We are in no danger. None of the seakings are going to attack us. I promise you that."

Hearing Naruto's soothing voice, Nojiko relaxed and slowly stood up. "Nojiko," said woman looked over at Naruto, "Yagura is going to do something that will probably scare you but I promise you that everything will be alright. You're going to see why the nine of us are so strong. Once all this has been sorted out, we will explain everything to you. Ok?" Confused at what Naruto was saying, all Nojiko could do was nod as she looked to see what Yagura was about to do.

On the water, Yagura slowly made his way to the biggest of the seakings. The seaking it self simply watched the strange man walk towards it in interest, wondering what the man would do. To its shock, Yagura started to grow as he was surrounded by a demonic aura of burnt orange, then black, and finally before the massive sea monster was an equally sized three tailed turtle with one eye.

On the ship, Nojiko's eyes became wide as dinner plates and her jaw hit the ground. She didn't know what to think as she just saw a short man transform into a seaking size three tailed turtle. Unable to comprehend the situation, the girl did the one thing that most people would do, faint.

Naruto sighed as he watched the newest member of the crew collapse. "I figured something like this would happen. It appears that she couldn't handle the experience of everything that has happened recently. Fuu, would you take her to the common area in the haul? This way when she wakes up she'll be in a comfortable place while we explain everything." The mint haired woman nodded as she carefully picked Nojiko up and carried her into ship.

"It appears Yagura has finished talking to the seakings," Gaara stated as the rest of the crew looked over to see Yagura shrink down to his original size.

As Yagura made his way back to the ship, the seakings slowly submerged themselves into the ocean and disappeared into the dark blue beneath them. Jumping back onto the ship, the grey haired man looked around him before going over what the seakings said.

"It appears that while we stopped moving in the calm belt, those five felt nine powerful beings in one centralized location. Deciding to investigate they came across our ship and assumed this was where they were feeling. When they surfaced they were surprised to see that it was a group of humans and were about to destroy our ship, were it not for Naruto staring down their leader.

When I transformed they understood why they felt the nine of us and wanted to know what we were doing in the calm belt. After I explained that we were just sailing along on our adventure, we just happened sail into the Calm Belt by accident. They accepted this and the leader said they would not take aggressive actions against us, since they know that we would more or less destroy them The seakings that we encountered said that they would talk to the others in this area and inform them about us. So, pretty much as long as we are in the Calm Belt the seakings will tolerate our presence here unlike the other human ships."

"I see, well at least we know that we won't have to worry about any kind of monster attacks while we're out here," Naruto stated while looking out into the ocean. "The only thing left to do now is wait for Nojiko to wake up so we can explain everything to her."

"I take it that she was unable to comprehend the fact that I was able to transform into a giant turtle?" Yagura amusedly asked.

"Hehe yea, I guess the stress of learning so much today really took a toll on her and she fainted," Naruto replied before looking towards the rest of the crew. "Alright everyone, head down to the common area so we can talk to Nojiko."

XXXXX

An hour had passed since the seakings' incident and Nojiko was showing signs of waking up from her unconscious state. Fluttering her eyes open, allowing them to adjust to the light, she looked around her only to see the other nine members of the crew staring at her.

Feeling slightly nervous at all the stares she was receiving, she groaned as she got up and asked what had happened. "Well Nojiko, to be blunt, you fainted when you saw Yagura transform into a giant turtle," was the response she received from Utakata.

The blue haired woman merely nodded her head before she completely comprehended the statement. "Wait! So I didn't dream that he was able to transform into a turtle?"

"Yup, although we can't blame you for fainting since no one from our home or this century have ever seen any of us transform," Fuu informed, leaving big hints about what their discussion was going to be about.

"So all of you can transform into turtles? And what do you mean by this century? You make it sound like your over a hundred years old! Gah, I don't understand," the human of the group ranted, not having a clue as to what was going on.

The jinchuuriki couldn't help but sympathize with the poor woman. They understood that it would be difficult for anyone to be thrown into a situation that she was now in and not freak out. "Nojiko," Naruto started gaining the bluenettes attention, "I know this a lot to take in but we are going to explain everything to you. Although I had wished that this conversation would've happened on a later date, but some times things like this are unavoidable."

Calming herself down, Nojiko looked at the captain, waiting for an explanation. "Alright first to understand what we are, you need to know our history. About two thousand years ago the world was in chaos, there was no real order, and there was constant war. There was also a demon, more powerful than you can ever imagine. This demon was known as the Jubi, or the Ten Tails. The Jubi caused much destruction through out the world and it seemed impossible to defeat. That was until a man, known as the Sage of Six Paths, who had incredible powers challenged the demon and defeated it by sealing it into himself."

"He sealed a demon into himself? How did he do that?" Nojiko asked wanting to know as much as possible so that she could understand everything.

Naruto smiled at her knowing that she truly wanted to understand them but frown before he saying, "Well that is unknown to us. There are stories that say that he master of sealing techniques like that you've seen me perform. Others say that with the power of the Rinnegan, The Eyes of God, he was able to absorb the demon with one of the many abilities the Rinnegan has. But no one truly knows."

Seeing her nod her head in understanding Naruto continued. "Well on Sages death bed, he knew that the demon within him would be released and would cause chaos on the world once more. In order to prevent this he separated the demon into nine separate entities and created a prison for the demon's body which is now the moon."

"Hold on! You're saying that this Sage of Six Paths guy created the moon? I'm sorry but all of this is too hard to believe," Nojiko yelled in denial. This was just way too weird to believe. There is no way that one man was able to create the moon just to seal the away a demon's body.

"I know it is a hard thing to believe, Nojiko, but it is the truth. If none of this happened then the ten of us would not be here discussing this," Yugito said.

"What do you mean by that? Why wouldn't any of us be here?" Nojiko inquired.

"Naruto will explain that to you momentarily. He needs to finish the history lesson first," Utakata said in slight annoyance.

"Yes, as I was saying. After the Sage sealed the Jubi's body into the moon, there were nine entities left over called the Nine Bailed Beasts'. They were the Ichibi the One Tailed Raccoon, Nibi the Two Tailed Cat, Sanbi the Three Tailed Turtle, Yonbi the Four Tailed Monkey, Gobi the Five Tailed Dolphin-horse, Rokubi the Six Tailed Slug, Nanabi the Seven Tailed Beetle, Hachibi the Eight Tailed Octopus-bull, and Kyubi the Nine Tailed Fox.

Right before he died the Sage had given both his sons gifts Uchiha, his eldest was given the power of the Sages eyes. While Senju, his youngest was given the power of the Sage's body. Minutes before the Sage died he had to choose a successor. To do this he asked both his sons what they would do to bring peace to the world. Uchiha said that he would do this by strength and suppression. Senju said that he would bring the world in understanding. The sage chose Senju to be his successor since he believed this to be the best way. Uchiha did not agree with this and sparked a feud with the Senju and all of his descendants. Now after the Sage died and the Uchiha and Senju were feuding, the nine beasts roamed the land; some caused chaos like the Kyubi and Ichibi, while others lived peacefully like the Nibi and Nanabi.

Nearly a thousand years went by and the beast continued to roam to their own free will that was until a man known as Madara Uchiha managed to use his doujutsu, or eye technique, and put the Kyubi into a destructive trance. There was only one man that was cable of stopping the Kyubi and that was my villages founding leader, Hashirama Senju. He had a special ability that was able to subdue the bijuu by using wood.

The battle raged on for days and the valley they were in was completely destroyed and reshaped. It was said the Hashirama almost lost were in not for his wife, Mito Uzumaki, who sealed the Kyubi into her, thus taking away Madara's only advantage. The fight ended with Madara's death.

Now with the Kyubi sealed into Mito, this gave my home, Konoha, a great advantage over the other villages, so to stop any chances of war breaking out over this, Hashirama captured the other bijuu with his wood techniques and gave them to the other villages. Suna was given the Ichibi. Kumo was given both the Nibi and the Hachibi. Iwa was given the Yonbi and Gobi. Kiri, the Sanbi and Rokubi. Finally Taki was given the Nanabi out of friendship. With all the bijuu passed out, the other villages decided to do what Mito had done and seal the bijuu into different people in their villages. With the bijuu sealed within humans, the humans became what are known as 'human sacrifice' or the more common term… Jinchuuriki."

Throughout the entire story Nojiko was listening intently. She was amazed at what the people of Naruto's home were capable of. She assumed it was chakra that allowed all these things to happen and she was amazed by it. When Naruto started naming off the villages that were given the bijuu she started to become suspicious since these were all the villages that the Jinchuuriki crew was made of but once Naruto said the word Jinchuuriki, everything started to make sense to her.

Minutes went by as the Jinchuuriki crew watched the blue haired woman went over everything she was told. It was when her eyes went wide in realization that they knew she had put two and two together. "By the look your eyes you've figured out what we are, no?" Han asked the woman in worried tone.

"Yes I have," Nojiko the paused trying to figure out the best way to reveal her thoughts. "This also explains what I over heard Fuu and Yugito talking about the other night."

"So there was someone standing there. I thought I sensed someone," Fuu laughed.

"I thought you both were joking, but I guess you were serious."

"Yup, so do you have any questions before I go on?" Naruto asked.

"Yea when I over heard Yugito and Fuu talking, they said all of you were over nine hundred years old. How is that possible?"

"Yes, I was going to tell you this in a little bit but now is ok. As you know there was a war on a continent, but what you don't know is that this war was fought for the nine of us," Naruto said only to receive confused eyes as a response.

"You see there was a man, an Uchiha, who wanted to collect all the bijuu and reawaken the Jubi. He wanted to bring to world to his version of peace, which was to put the world into a mass illusion and take away everyone's free will. He managed to succeed unfortunately, all of us but myself were killed when the bijuu were ripped out of us. I only survived because I have bloodline that allows me to heal from what would kill everyone else.

During the time that Madara had control over the world, it was a very dark place. There was no creativity, no happiness, it was just dark. I was one of the only ones that were able to resist the illusion, so I trained. Once I was strong enough I fought the Uchiha and defeated him by using a suicide technique that was meant to take away my soul along with his. But for reasons unknown instead of dying like I expected, I was revived along with my brethren beside me. Also for reasons unknown to us, we became the new bijuu. This is how we are alive to this day. This is why you saw Yagura transform into a turtle. And this is why we are so strong."

"So if you're the new bijuu… Who is which one? Can I see all of you in your transformed state?"

The nine jinchuuriki looked around at each other, as if they were having a wordless conversation. A minuet passed before they all smiled and went up to the deck. "Come Nojiko, this is something that can only be seen on the outside."

On the deck, all the jinchuuriki jumped on and ran a good distance away. They lined up and began to glow dark orange. Nojiko was fascinated by what she was witnessing. She never thought in her entire life, that she would be seeing nine individuals becoming into giant animals without the help of fruit.

The first to finish the transformation was Gaara. He went from an average height red headed male into a giant sand raccoon with tribal markings all over his body. His one tail flailed all around him and an insane grin forming over his mouth before he let out a horrifying roar.

Yugito finished her transformation shortly after. She was a giant cat that was made up of blue flames, that also had tribal markings, and giant fangs that threatened to tear anything apart. Her two tails swishing back and fourth behind as she brought her head back and roared like Gaara did before her after blowing out a stream of blue fire out of her massive jaws.

Yagura also finished his transformation into something she had seen shortly before; the giant turtle with one eye and three tails flailing behind him. Yagura shot out a massive blast of water before following suite and letting out a mighty roar.

Roshi became a giant red monkey that looked more like a gorilla. His four tails swinging behind him as he shot a glob of lava out into the sea. He then straightened his back and gave a great gorilla roar as he pounded his chest.

Han became something that Nojiko had never seen before. It looked like the head of a dolphin but the body of a horse. His five tails swung behind him as a deep steamy-mist developed around him coming from his muzzle. The roar he gave was nothing like the others before him since it sounded more like a dolphin's laugh combined with a horse's nay.

Utakata body released an acidic steam as he floated on top of the water and his six tails swimming behind him.

Fuu became a giant rhinoceros beetle. Her six wings buzzed outside her shell as she kept afloat in the air above the water and her one tail drug behind her. Her head reminded Nojiko that of a knight's helmet but with several horns.

Bee became a giant lavender colored octopus with a bulls head and two humanish arms. His eight tails swam underneath him, keeping him afloat. He brought his head back as he a bull's roar.

Finally Naruto finished transforming. He became a giant orange fox with massive claws and menacing red eyes. His nine tails flailing angrily behind him as the fangs in his muzzle were barred. Naruto brought his back and let out a massive howl that would send even the Admirals running away.

The nine great beasts slowly walked to their ship and looked down at the sole woman on it. **"So Nojiko," **Naruto asked in his demonic fox voice, **"What do you think of us now that you have seen our beast forms?"**

"I will admit I'm extremely intimidated by all of you but I believe I can get over that as long as you allow me to stay with you," Nojiko said as she attempted to get all the fear out of her.

"**That's good to know,"** Gaara said in a crazed voice, **"It would've been a shame if you'd have said otherwise." **Nojiko had fearful eyes at the implications of the words Gaara just spoke.

"**Oh don't let him intimidate you, Nojiko. Gaara only meant we would've sealed memories of you coming with us and sent you back to your island," **Fuu reassured the woman in front of them. Nojiko became noticeably relaxed at hearing this.

"**But you are never to tell anyone about us. Things could get really bad if the world knew what we are,"** Han said in a extremely serious tone.

"So what now?" Nojiko asked.

The nine jinchuuriki slowly shrunk down and went back to their human forms and jumped back onto the ship. "Now we keep heading forward and land on the next island we come across until we enter the Grand Line," Naruto replied. "But until we reach the next island, you will continue your exercises." With that said the entire crew went back to doing their normal business, while Naruto used wind manipulation to get the ship moving forward.

XXXXX

A week passed and the Jinchuuriki crew was still in the Calm Belt. They've seen nothing but the sky, water, clouds, and the occasional seaking in the distance. During the week Nojiko has made great progress with her training. She is able to do 300 hundred push ups, 300 hundred sit ups, 150 laps around the ship, and 75 pull ups. In her chakra training she mastered tree walking and is able to stand on the water and slowly walk across it, but only about ten feet or so before she falls in. Naruto felt that she was strong enough to finally learn hand to hand combat. So periodically throughout the week he began teaching her the basics of Tae Kwon Do and Yagura was teaching her the basics of bojutsu. Both techniques are slow learning but that is to be expected. In addition to learning bojutsu from Yagura, Nojiko has also been taking lessons in navigation. Even though she was a decent navigator, there is always room for improvement.

Today Nojiko was finishing up her physical conditioning exercises earlier than she usual did. Seeing this Naruto figured it was almost time to add resistance seals onto her but decided against it since he didn't want to kill the girl. Instead he thought it would be a good idea to teach her the three basic ninjutsu that was taught back in the academy. Seeing that she was done, Naruto called her over and told her to sit down.

"Alright Nojiko, you've made outstanding progress with your training. I believe you're ready to learn some basic ninjutsu," Naruto said as he grinned at the ecstatic expression the blue haired woman was giving him.

"Alright the first is the jutsu that has saved my life an ungodly amount of times. It's called the kawarimi jutsu or the substitution technique. Now this jutsu allows you to switch with an object close to you so it can take the damage that you would have received had you taken the hit," Naruto explained.

Naruto took out a kunai and handed it to the girl, who gave him a confused look. "Now as a demonstration I want you to thrown this kunai at me, I will then use the kawarimi and trade places with that rock over there," Nojiko then nodded her head in understand and threw the kunai as hard as she could at her blond captain. The kunai hit dead on and Naruto didn't do anything, she feared that she actually hurt him until a puff of smoke came out of no where and in Naruto's place was the rock he described.

"Good," Naruto said from behind her, "As you can see the technique gave the appearance that I was hit but I then puffed away and was replaced with the rock, this is meant to confuse the person who attacked. Now these are the hand signs that I want you to practice before I start throwing rocks at you." After giving her the hand signs, Naruto said that he would leave her to practice for an hour and a half before he would return.

An hour and a half later Naruto returned and watched the girl finish her last attempt at substituting with the rock he substituted with earlier. "Alright times up. Let's see how well you do." Without even given her time to prepare herself, he threw a rock at her shoulder.

As Naruto expected, Nojiko was thrown back and landed hard on her butt. She looked up at Naruto with a glare, "You didn't even give me time to prepare myself!"

"Of course I didn't. Do you expect an enemy will give you time to do the hand signs before he attacks? No! I'm teaching you to expect the unexpected. I'm not going to give you a warning when I'm about to attack," he then throws a rock at her other should and she flies back again, "because if I did that then you won't learn fast enough in order to survive out here for very long. Now stand up."

Once again Naruto threw a rock at her and once again she was thrown back. This continued on for another half hour before finally she collapsed onto one knee. Naruto knowing that he was getting to the breaking point took a knee next to her and spoke in a soft/reassuring voice. "I know it hurts Nojiko. I hate the fact that I'm hurting you like this but it's for your own good. Now I want you to stand up one more time. If you are unable to do this we will stop for the day and you can go rest up in your room. Now get up."

Doing as she was told, she slowly stood up. Just as she made eye contact with Naruto, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach as another rock hit her. But to Naruto surprise she puffed and was replaced with a log. "Good girl," Naruto praised, "And you used a log!"

Nojiko was happy that Naruto praised her, even though her body was in a lot of pain, but became confused as he praised her for using a log. "What's so special about a log?"

"Nojiko, the log will always protect those who believe in it. As long as you treat the log with respect, the log will always protect. Isn't that right Gaara?"

Gaara who was meditating shot his eyes open and gave Naruto a confused look before seeing a log and widening his eyes in realization. "Of course Naruto, that log has saved me more times than my sand." He then went back to meditating.

"Riiiigggghhhhtttt…" Nojiko said slowly, not complete believing it. That was until she was hit by another rock and wasn't able to substitute with anything.

"I told you. Respect the log and it will always protect. Not apologize to the log," Naruto ordered in all seriousness.

"Sigh, sorry log for not believing in you. I will respect you from now on," Nojiko said and just as she finished talking another rock hit her but this time she replaced herself with the log.

"Wow, you're right it really did save me," Nojiko said in shock. "Of course I'm right. Like I said the log always protects those who respect it."

"As much as I hate to disturb you, especially since you're talking about the log, but we have an island in the distance," Utakata yelled from up in the crow's nest.

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Fuu send some bugs over there and see if there's anything worth checking out." Doing as she was ordered, Fuu sent out a swarm of bugs to check out the island.

"Well Nojiko, it looks like training will be put off for the moment until we figure out if there is anything worth checking out on the island," Naruto said.

Fifteen minutes later the swarm came back with information about the island. "According to my bugs, there's a small village near the coast. So we might be able to get some supplies that we need before we keep heading out. Also one of my bugs said that there is a strange power coming from the other side of the island. It said that what ever it is, it's extremely strong."

"Hmm. Well that sounds like it's worth checking out. Who knows, maybe we'll come across a potential ally," Naruto thought out loud before turning towards Yagura, "Take us to the island Yagura. I wanna see what this power is that Fuu's bugs picked up on."

XXXXX

The Jinchuuriki crew landed on the island about a mile away from where Fuu's bugs said the village was located. They didn't know how the villagers would react to seeing a pirate ship, so they decided not to have their ship be seen. When the crew departed the ship they decided that it would be best if they traveled as a group instead of dividing up into smaller groups like they did on the last two islands.

After a short ten minute walk, the Jinchuuriki crew finally saw the village wall in the distance. When the crew finally approached the gate, they were stopped by the village's sentries.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the first sentry asked.

"We're a group of adventurers. We got lost in the Calm Belt and some how made it on this island and wanted to see if you all would be willing to sell or trade some supplies," Naruto replied, knowing not to give away the full reason why they were on the island. "Would it be possible to speak with who ever is in charge?"

"Adventurers huh? We don't get many of those around here," the second sentry said. "Wait here while I go retrieve the Chief." The man then turned around and walked off into the village.

Doing as told, the crew decided to look around and took in the sights. The village itself seemed to be pretty modernized. It had comfortable two story houses with rich green grass. The road leading into town was a maintained dirt road with different kinds of flowers bordering it. From what they could see, in the distance there was a well, assumedly used for public water. There was also an aura of desperation like the village was being deprived of something.

After a few minutes the second sentry returned with an elder looking man. He was about 5'8, black hair turning grey, had a light blue button down shirt, and khaki pants. He had the disposition of a kind old man but if you messed up he would bring down the hammer on you.

"Well now. Isn't this a pleasant surprise," the Chief began. "It's quite unusual that we get any visitors that aren't from the Marines. My name is Chief Wanaka. Whom may I ask are you all?"

"Hello Chief Wanaka. We are a group of adventurers that some how managed to wind up in the Calm Belt. Luckily we've been able to pass through it safely but I fear our luck will run out sooner or later. My name is Naruto and I am the captain of the ship 'The Elemental.' Next to me is my first mate, Gaara. Next to him is my looks outs Fuu and Utakata. To my left is my cook, Yugito, and next to her is my ship wright Han. Behind me is the ships musician, Bee. My gunner, Roshi, and finally my apprentice, Nojiko."

"Pleasure to meet you all. Now may I ask what brings you here to my quiet little village?"

"Well sir we were running low on supplies and wished to see if we might be able to buy or trade with you."

"That seems acceptable. Please do follow me to the village square," the Chief then turned around and walked away.

When the Chief Wanaka and the Jinchuuriki crew arrived in the village square they noticed all the shops and vendors doing their best to sell to potential customers walking around. They could also feel a sense of desperation coming from the vendors as well. "As you can see this is our shopping district. You should be able to find all that you're looking for. Feel free to wonder around if you'd like," Chief Wanaka said happily.

"If you don't mind me asking, how does this village stay so economically sound? I highly doubt that being in the Calm Belt helps business," Roshi asked trying to figure out how the village seemed so well off.

"Ah excellent question. You see this village happens to be a rest stop, if you will, for Marine ships that travel through the Calm Belt to get to the East Blue. There also happens to be a small Marine base on the other side of the island," the Chief explained. "But recently the new base commander has been demanding higher taxes and has been threatening us. With him having the ability to order his subordinates around, he can order them not to buy from us, effectively destroying our only source of income."

"That is quite troubling. What have you done to get him to stop doing this to your village?" Roshi asked becoming quite upset with how this base commander was operating things on this island.

"Well we of course tried to petition against the taxes but that was answered with treats of being arrested for opposing the government," the Chief answered.

"What if we were able to 'persuade' the base commander to lower the taxes and stop threatening your village? Or possibly get him replaced?" Naruto asked.

"Well I don't see how you would do that but if you are able to get him to agree then by all means do try."

"I think we will after we buy our supplies. Thank you again for allowing us into your village but I'm sure you are a very busy man so we'll leave you to your own devices," Naruto respectively said before bidding the Chief good-bye.

XXXXX

After the crew finished their shopping and took all there supplies to the ship, they ventured over to the marine base on the other side of the island. The sun was setting and the shadows were allowing them cover so they could infiltrate the base.

"Alright there are going to be several different missions going on. First, Nojiko and I will look around and try to find this mysterious power that Fuu mentioned earlier. Hopefully what ever it is will help us. Next I want Utakata and Yugito to look for any Intel that might be of use to us. I recommend getting into the base commander's office.

Fuu and Yagura I want you sabotage their food and water supply. This will hopefully get the village's economy back up by making the marines buy from them to resupply their soon to be inedible food. When you've finished that task I want you to disable their communications. I don't want them receiving help any time soon.

Bee and Gaara will find the base commander himself and 'convince' him to treat the villagers but only kill him if you have to. There is no telling if replacing him with someone else will be for the better or worse for the village.

Han and Roshi, you two will go to the base's port. I want to know how the marines are able to sail across the Calm Belt without being attacked by the seakings. Also once you've figured that out I want you to sink their ships but wait until you've been given the signal form Fuu and Yagura."

With their orders given, the Jinchuuriki Pirates separated into their assigned teams and set out to complete their objectives.

XXXXX

(With Utakata and Yugito)

The Two Tailed and Six Tailed jinchuuriki stealthily made their way to the base commander's office. It was pretty easy to find, since all they had to do was locate the base headquarters and break in.

"Alright this looks like the room, would you care to do the honors and break in?" Yugito asked the bubble user.

"Sure, why not?" Utakata said before pulling out a kunai and started jimmying the door open. "Well that was simple. I guess people now-a-days aren't as secure as they used to be."

"It appears so. I guess we better get to looking around. Hopefully he'll have some interesting information for us to use later on," Yugito replied as she started scanning through some paper work in one of the filing cabinets.

Forty-five minutes go by and neither was able to find anything that could be put to good use later on. "Well this seems to have been a complete waste of time. There's nothing here that is worth anything," Utakata complained as he looked over an inventory list for medical supplies.

"Yea, I suppose you're ri-"Yugito said before pausing mid-sentence as she read over the document in her hands.

"I take it you found something?" Utakata questioned.

"It appears so. Here take a look," Yugito said as she handed the sheet of paper over to the six tailed jinchuuriki.

Scanning over the document in front of him, Utakata's eyebrow raised as he became very interested in what the sheet of paper had to say. "Well that is really interesting. I wonder why this commander was privy to this information. It seems like something that only the highest positions are allowed to know."

"Yea I agree. Maybe supplies needed to do this were brought through this base and the commander needed to know so he could make sure they were taken care of properly," Yugito suggested.

"It's a possibility," Utakata said as he tucked away the sheet of paper in his shirt. "Alright let's get out of here." Just as he said that a giant explosion erupted from the port causing the alarm to sound all over base.

"Well it appears Han and Roshi completed their tasks'. I say we get out of here," Yugito suggested before both of them disappeared in their own form of shunshin.

XXXXX

(With Fuu and Yagura)

At the same time Utakata and Yugito broke into the base commander's office. Fuu and Yagura arrived at the mess hall. "Well this seems to be the place. Would you like to sabotage the food or the water?" Fuu asked her mission companion.

"I believe it would be best if I take the water. After all water is my specialty. Plus, it would be better to sabotage the food with those insects of yours," Yagura reasoned before he walked off in search of the water supply.

Watching Yagura walk off, Fuu couldn't help but agree with him. So she made her way to the kitchen area where all the food supply was. "Alright here, there's a lot of grain, canned, and frozen food. This shouldn't take too long to destroy." She then threw out her arms and sent thousands of bugs to eat away at everything they could find. Within a matter of minutes the food was either eaten by the insects or unable to eat due to larval infestation.

"Well that was easy!" Fuu said happily as she left the kitchen in search of her companion. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to look far as Yagura finished soon after and made his way back to her.

"So what did you do to the water supply?" Fuu asked.

"I simply manipulated the sewage water and combined it with the clean water," Yagura said with a smirk.

"That is so disgusting, but what ever we're not drinking it," Fuu said with a gag. "Well come on we still have another objective to complete." She then spun around and skipped out of the mess hall.

A good fifteen minutes later the two jinchuuriki made it to the communication's building and searched for the main communication's line. "Hmm, I wonder where this thing is," Fuu questioned out loud.

"I wouldn't know, but if I had to guess I would assume in secured area," Yagura replied.

"Yea you're probably right. Well come on, let's keep looking. It can't be too hard to find." Sure enough after she turned the corner, there were two armed guards in front of a room that said Base Communications Room. "Wow that was easier than I thought."

"These things usually are but first we must dispose of those two," Yagura replied with a small laugh at how easy finding their objective was.

"Alright I'll do it. I'll just have my bugs eat away at what little chakra they have and kill them without them realizing what's going on," Fuu said as she sent out a small swarm of kikaichu to kill the two guards in front of them. Sure enough the moment the insects started to drain their targets, the guards collapsed and were dead within moments.

"Alright since I took out the guards, you can destroy the main communication's link."

"Fair enough," Yagura then went inside the Comm. Room and discovered that everything ran off electricity. "A simple water jutsu should suffice. Water Style: Water Gun Jutsu." The communication's device sparked up and bolts of electricity shot around the room until eventually the entire system crashed.

"Mission Complete. Send your bugs out to Han and Roshi."

Doing as she was told, Fuu sent the message and the two walked outside. Once they closed the door a massive explosion erupted from the port signifying that Han and Roshi completed their mission. "Well it seems everything is going to plan so far. Let's get back to the ship and wait for the others," Yagura said as they both disappeared without a trace.

XXXXX

(With Gaara and Bee)

Moments after the crew split up, Bee and Gaara wondered where they would find the base commander. They thought that since that the sun was going down, that meant that most of the base was going to their living areas except for the few that were assigned to for the night shifts.

"Shall we find the base commander's home, Bee?" Gaara asked his partner.

"May as well find the home of the fool that does so much wrong. Any idea where we should look, to find this money depriving crook?" Bee rhymed.

"I suggest base housing, if there is one on this base. Or perhaps officer barracks," Gaara replied trying to think of all the possible leaving areas.

"Both places seemed to be the place to be. So use that sand of yours to fly us up so we can see what we have to see." Gaara nodded his head at Bee's idea. The sand from his gourd flew out and became a solid enough for both jinchuuriki to stand on. The two hopped on and Gaara willed his sand to take them high to see if they could find any houses.

In the air Gaara and Bee looked down and watched as lights came on through out the base. Street lights lit up the streets and sidewalks, buildings that were used for night time duties glowed, and finally what appeared to be the housing part of the base was glowing brightly with marines being home with their families after a day's work.

Seeing this Gaara willed his sand over to that part of the base and looked for the biggest house, since that was where the base commander's usually lived in. It didn't take long to find as they finally found a large two story house with a long walk way in front of it. In front of the walk way was a gate with a sign on it that said the words "Base Commander's Residence."

"This was fairly simple to find wouldn't you agree?" Gaara asked in an emotionless voice.

"True ya fool. If someone wanted to assassinate all they would have to do is look for the front gate."

Gaara manipulated his sand to fly around the house to find an opening or a sign of someone being inside. It didn't take long for him to find a window on the back side of the house that was lit up. Peering inside the two jinchuuriki saw a middle aged man sitting at a desk looking over documents.

Gaara decided to scare the man a little as he forced his sand to unlock the window and blowing it open, catching the man off guard as he jumped up in surprise. The man walked over to the window to see what caused it to fly open. As he looked outside and saw nothing he closed it and locked it once more, shaking it to make sure that it would stay shut this time.

"It appears you need better locks," a voice from behind the man said causing the man to jump into a defensive position. As he took his fighting stance he saw that two men were standing in front of the door. One a young adult with red hair, a giant gourd on his back, and some kind of tattoo above his left eye. The other was a dark skinned man with seven swords strapped to his back.

"Who the hell are you two?" the commander demanded as he glared down both of the men. "Do you know who I am? I'm Captain Shido of the Marines."

"Well Shido," Gaara said with no emotion, making the Captain shiver. "You are a man that makes the lives of innocent people harder by threatening them and having them pay higher taxes, along with taking away their only form of business."

"So what's it to either of you how I run this island. Those villagers should feel privileged that they can even serve the World Government's Military Force," Shido sneered.

"Yo fool, you better give the people a lot more respect or we'll be forced to snap you neck," Bee threatened.

"Why do you care about the villagers anyways? I've never seen either of you there before," Shido demanded. "And threatening a military officer is a serious offense that is chargeable with life imprisonment.

Not liking where the conversation was going, Gaara willed his sand out of his gourd and manipulated it to surround the Captain. "We are people that don't take kindly to the misfortunes of those who assist us. I give you two choices now. Either stop your deeds against the villagers or I will be forced to end your life."

"You don't scare me! I run this island the way I see fit. If I want to forbid my subordinates from buying things from the village, then I have every right to do that since I have the power given to me by the World Government! Now prepare to be apprehended and sent to a life time of imprisonment!" Shido then transformed into a rhinoceros and charged at the two men.

"I didn't expect him to have a zoan type fruit. This might be a little entertaining," Gaara said with a smirk as his sand floated around him.

"True ya fool. Hopefully this will be a little fun," Bee replied as pulled out his seven swords and got into his unusual stance.

"Rhino-Rhino Charge!" Shido roared as he charged his way towards his two opponents. To his surprise he didn't hit either of his targets as he bull dozed through several walls and grains of sand.

"How did I miss? There was no way for either of them to escape!" Shido yelled to no one in particular. He looked around feverously trying to find the two assailants until he hear a voice from above him. To his shock the two men were standing on top of the ceiling.

"How are you both able to do that? I know of no Devil Fruit that grants people that ability!" Shido demanded.

"That is something that you won't have to worry about in a few moments as you won't be alive much longer," Gaara said coldly as he forced his sand to engulf the rhino underneath him.

"Sand Coffin," Gaara said softly as he heard the yells of surprise Shido was making from inside the sand. "Sand Burial." The sand then imploded on itself as blood exploded from the man inside.

"It's been along time since I've used those two techniques," Gaara said in a slightly regretful voice.

"Don't worry about it. Sometimes things like these need to be done," Bee said wisely before he heard the groans of rhinoceros man. "It appears that I'll have to finish him off if he doesn't agree to change his ways or if he dies from blood loss." The two jinchuuriki walked over to the man and look down on him as he gasped from every shallow breath that entered his lungs.

"Ho… How ar… How are you able… to do that… with your sand?" Shido gasped trying to give his final words. "Only Crocodile… has the Devil Fruit… to man… ipulate… sand."

"I am the Ichibi no Tanuki. The One Tailed Raccoon, whose powers are able to manipulate sand to my will," Gaara replied to the dying man a similar way Naruto explained how he was so strong to Arlong right before he died. Shido stared at the red head in confusion not knowing what the Ichibi was as his breathing stopped and his head dropped to the ground lifeless.

A giant explosion erupted from the port as the ships exploded and sirens flared signaling an attack warning. "It appears that our brothers have completed their part of the mission," Bee said as he watched the flames paint the sky orange.

"So it appears. We have completed our mission as well, although it isn't the most favorable outcome," Gaara replied before disappearing in a swirl of sand and Bee in a spark of lightning.

Seconds after the two jinchuuriki disappeared, several marines barged into Shido's home to tell him of the attack only to see his body mutilated and his eyes turned grey with death.

XXXXX

(With Han and Roshi)

The Four and Five tailed jinchuuriki appeared out of the shadows as they entered the port to inspect the ships. In front of them were twenty impressive sized ships all docked, waiting to be used for missions out into the ocean. Along with several others that were being held up on cranes so they could be serviced for future use.

"These ships are quite the sight. Wouldn't you agree?" Roshi asked his fellow Iwa jinchuuriki.

"Yes they are. These were made quite well. It's too bad that we'll have to destroy the entire fleet of them after we find out how they sail in the Calm Belt," Han replied as he admired the craftsmanship that were shown on each of the ships.

The two men crept through shadows of the port so they wouldn't be spotted as they placed explosive tags on each of the ships and the cranes that held up the currently being serviced ships.

"Now that the tags are placed, we need to find the blue prints to see what these ships are made of," Han said as he looked for an office that could give him the information they needed.

They searched through several different rooms and offices to find their desired information until finally they came across a room that held nothing but documents in it. "I believe that this could be this place we're looking for," Roshi said as he pulled open a drawer and scanned the contents of each folder.

"I agree," Han replied as he looked over a blueprint that allowed a ship to sail under water.

After several minutes of looking through different folders, Han finally found the blue prints that matched the ships in the port. He looked over each detail trying to determine what the Marines used to keep their ships safe in the Calm Belt. So far everything he looked over seemed to be used for an average ship; that was until he looked over what made the outer haul of the ship.

"I believe I've found what we're looking for," Han said while gaining Roshi's attention.

"And what did you find?"

"It appears the Marines are using what is known as sea stone. From what I know about it, sea stone is used to negate fruit abilities. I'll have to study a piece to know for what other effects it has though," Han replied as he put the files back in place. "We need to find some if possible before we blow this place up."

"Alright, there might be some in the supply room. I did see this grayish looking rock while we were in there," Roshi said as the two of them made their way back to the supply room.

When the two of them reached their destination, Roshi went to the spot where he originally saw the rock. Picking it up, he didn't see what was so special about it but he figured that he wouldn't be affected by it since he didn't have any kind of fruit power. "Alright this is it."

Han took the rock and inspected it. He too didn't feel anything so he just decided to seal into a scroll and examine it later. The two men left the room only to be swarmed by insects.

"I suppose that this is the sign to blow this place up," Roshi mused as the bug buzzed pleasantly around them. "Alright go back to Fuu; we don't any of you to be caught in the blast." The bugs then buzzed away to escape the inevitable explosion.

Han and Roshi fled the port and created a good distance between them and what they predicted would be the blast radius. In sync the two put their hands together and said "katsu." Moments later a massive explosion went off as the twenty waiting ships blew up sky high and fire rained down from the explosion. The cranes collapsed on themselves as the ships that were being held up by them smashed into the ground below. Sirens blared as the marines who weren't at the dock at the time scrabbled to figure out what caused the explosion and to save anyone that they could.

"I believe it is time for us to return to the others," Roshi said on to receive a nod in confirmation. The two men then shunshined away in swirls of lava and steam.

XXXXX

(With Naruto and Nojiko)

The blond haired captain and his apprentice walked down the deserted streets of the Marine base looking for the power that Fuu informed them about earlier in the day.

"So any idea as to how we are going to be able to find what ever it is we're looking for?" Nojiko asked her captain.

"Well if what we're looking for is human, then I should be able to find them pretty easily," Naruto replied. "I'm going to need a minute or so to perform the technique needed to do so though."

Naruto then closed his eyes and went into a meditative trance as he felt the world around him, casually absorbing the natural energy around him. While he was doing this, Nojiko watched him, wondering what exactly he was doing. As she watched him, she began to feel more peaceful and relaxed, but unaware as to why.

Finally Naruto opened his eye, making the blue haired woman gasp in surprise. Some how Naruto had changed his eyes from deep blue to orange with his pupils turning into a toad-like bars, and what looked like red make-up surrounding his eyes.

"This Nojiko," Naruto started amusedly as he looked at the wonder in Nojiko's expression, "is called Sage Mode. It allows me to enhance my physical strength along with being able to sense all the living things around me."

"Why did your eyes change though?" Nojiko asked.

"It's a side effect of tapping into the natural chakra that I absorbed into me. Now right now I'm going to reach out and attempt to find the power source. If it's human I'll know where to find them," Naruto explained as he sent out a pulse of chakra in all directions.

He felt Yugito and Utakata together in a building Northwest of him. In the sky he felt Gaara and Bee flying off to the housing part of the base. To the East of him, he felt Yagura and Fuu using simple techniques on what he assumed was the food and water supplies. At the port he felt Hand and Roshi sneaking around.

Finally he felt what he was looking for. In building on the South side of the base was an incredible power for a normal human. Who ever it was seemed to be in a deep depression. Naruto felt guilt, anger, sorrow, and hate coming from who ever the person was.

"I've found who we're looking for," Naruto began, "but from the feel of it they're in a really bad mood right now."

"How do you know that?"

"When I focus on someone I can feel their emotions, and this person is feeling a lot of negative ones right now. It could be potentially dangerous for you if something goes wrong," Naruto explained as he started walking off in the direction he sensed the person.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto and Nojiko find themselves in front of a prison. "Well this is the place. Who ever is there is either a dangerous criminal or wrongfully imprisoned person."

"Are you sure it's safe to go and find them though?" Nojiko asked fearfully.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you now matter what happens. Next to me is probably the safest place for you to be," Naruto reassured the girl next to him.

Walking inside, the two immediately notice the guards seemed to be extremely nervous and were heavily armed. The man at the counter quickly asked them who they are.

"I am Arashi and this is my assistant Moka. We were sent by the World Government to talk to a dangerous inmate about the crimes that he committed until he was caught." Naruto lied as he attempted to catch the guards of guard.

"I see. That must mean you're here to speak with that monster in isolation," the guard said as he became at ease. "I'm going to need some verification though. Can't have him escaping."

"Of course," Naruto then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to the man in front of him. The man then looks over the document with keen eyes, trying to find anything that could be forged by the people in front of him. The man then nods and hands the paper back over to Naruto and order's the guards to take them down to isolation.

When the guards and Nojiko arrive to their destination, they open the door and allow the two crew members inside. "Thank you both for taking us here. You can wait outside as I talk to this man in private. He has information that is classified and you two don't have the rank necessary to listen in," Naruto says as the guards nod and close the door behind them.

"Alright I've waited long enough. How the hell did you get that document that let us get this far without having to kill the guards," Nojiko demanded.

"I simply showed them this genjutsu enhanced paper that makes who ever looks at see what I want them to see," Naruto said simply before he handed it to the woman. She looked over at it and started blushing up a storm before growling "pervert."

Naruto simply laughed until he looked at the man chained to the wall, who was looking at them in confusion. He was wearing a brown trench coat, white gloves, a red shirt, dark brown pants, and a glowing red crescent necklace. His eyes were red and full of guilt and anger. He had brown hair and the aura of depression.

"Ah you must be the one who the guards call a monster. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Captain of the Jinchuuriki Pirate, and this is Nojiko. May I ask who you are?"

"Yuri Hyuga," Yuri replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because my sensor said that a powerful entity was here. I came to meet this entity and I find myself looking at a man who looks like he's lost everything," Naruto replied.

"What do you know?" Yuri replied with spite.

"I know what's it's like to lose the most important people to you. I know what it's like to have a great power within you and that that power can get out of control and destroy everything. I know what it's like to want to give up and just let everything go, but to get up and keep fighting no matter what the risk. I know a lot Mr. Hyuga," Naruto lectured as the man red eyes opened in shock.

"Heh, your life sounds a lot like mine. So what can I do for you since you're here to talk to me," Yuri asked as he stood up to look the blond man in the eye.

"I'm interested in learning about you. Tell me your story and why you're in here looking like a beat dog," Naruto replied as he sat down at the bench next to Nojiko.

"Alright I guess I could tell you. Somebody should know," Yuri then began his story.

XXXXX

(Flashback- One Month Prior)

Yuri was walking next to a beautiful young woman, who had platinum blond hair, bright blue eyes, a comfortable blue skirt with a white button up blouse, and a cross shaped necklace shortly dangling around her neck in between her well-endowed chest. The two were a couple and were walking down a road in a small little village on a peaceful island in the East Blue. Nothing seemed to go wrong for them as they were greeted by all people they walked by.

"This is such wonder day, isn't Yuri?" the young woman asked.

"Yea it sure is Alice," Yuri replied happily.

"I wonder how Margaret, Keith, and Zhuzhen are doing. It's been ages sine we've seen either one," Alice said as they continued down the road.

"You know them. With Margaret being a spy for the Revolution, Keith is probably traveling with his family, and Zhuzhen is a traveling oracle, there's no telling where they're at or what they're doing," Yuri said as they reached a simple looking house before saying, "We're here."

"So it appears," Alice said before opening the door to and finding a worrying woman pacing back and forth.

"Oh thank Kami your back!" the woman said as she bounded on the two.

"What's the matter Ms. Koudelka?

"It's Haley. I don't know where he went but he hasn't been back in two days. I'm really worried that something must've happened to him," Koudelka replied anxiously.

"I wouldn't worry too much about the boy. He's getting at that age where he'll start doing things like this, but if it will calm your nerves Yuri and I will seek him out," Alice offered the woman who seemed to calm down.

"Thank you! I knew I could count on you both," Koudelka replied happily giving Alice a big hug before bidding the two good-bye and heading to her home.

"It seems we're on a search and rescue mission this time, and you didn't even attempt to get a payment amount," Yuri grumbled only to be slightly slapped on the shoulder.

"Oh behave. It's not like you wouldn't have gone to look for him anyways considering he's like a younger brother to you," Alice scolded lightly before coming serious. "Although it is unlike him to be gone for so long without informing anyone. I hope nothing happened to him."

"I wouldn't worry too much. With both of our abilities we can take on any threat that's out there," Yuri assured the blond beauty beside him. The two then head out to search the island for their missing little brother figure.

After several hours of searching, Yuri is beginning to become very agitated since they've been unable to find Haley at all. They looked near the ocean where he usually goes swimming on hot days. They also checked the forest just outside of the village, where he usually went adventuring in. They even went to the other side of the island to where the other village was to see if he was with his girlfriend. In all the places they looked, not once was there any indication that he was there recently. "I swear once I find that little bastard I'm going to ream him a new one."

"Oh relax Yuri, there's no need to use such language. Although I am quite worried since we haven't seen any sign of him," Alice said in a worried voice.

"We still have one more part of the island to check before we call it night and look again in the morning," Yuri said as they made their way to a cave on the opposite side of their village that was forbidden to enter by most. "If he's in there he better hope he's hurt because I'm going to cause him a lot of pain."

The young couple ventures into the cave and look around as their eyes adjust to the loss of light. At first they don't see much except for stalactites and stalagmites created from years of being left untouched. Deciding to go farther into the cave they notice the door that was put in the front of the most dangerous part of the cave had an eerie glow coming from underneath it. Opening it the two of them look around and are shocked to see the boy they've been looking for tied up and lying next to a wall.

They both yell "Haley!" before rushing over to the boy, making sure he wasn't hurt. When they looked him over they discovered that he was bruised and scratched up but otherwise alright. Alice then used her fruit power to heal him. "You don't have to worry about the young man. I made sure not to ruff him up to badly," a gentleman like voice said making both Yuri and Alice get into a defensive position.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuri demanded.

"Ah where are my manners? I am Albert Simon, Vice-Admiral of the Marines. Pleasure to meet you both, Miss Alice Elliot and Mr. Yuri Hyuga," the man said causing the young couple to be very weary of the man.

"How do you know our names?" Alice asked.

"Ah you see, I've taken a great interest in your abilities miss. So I took it upon myself to learn everything about you," Simon replied.

"What do you want with our abilities?" Yuri questioned.

"Oh it seems you misunderstood me. I'm only interested in Miss Alice's abilities, the power of the Blessed-Blessed Fruit is quite unique and wonderful power," Simon replied happily. "There for I must ask that you come along with me or your boyfriend and the boy behind you will die."

"There is no way in hell I'm allowing that to happen!" Yuri yelled before a glow of light shown out of his body. Seconds later instead of the young man, there was devil like creature with giant black wings, horse's hooves for its feel and a large horn coming out the skull like head.

"A Zoan type Harmonizer Fruit, also known as the fusion fruit, I've seen only one before your own. His was more impressive, though," Simon said just as Yuri shot forward to punch the man in the face.

Simon dodged the attack and countered with his own punch to the Yuri's stomach, making said man to hunch over in pain. Simon then took advantage of this and elbowed the back of Yuri's neck, making him slam face first into the ground.

While Yuri was being toyed with my Simon, Alice managed to wake Haley up and untie him. "Ow… what happened?" Haley asked as he looked around.

"You were knocked unconscious for two days by Vice-Admiral Albert Simon. He is apparently after my abilities. My guess is that he used you to get to me," Alice informed the young man.

"What?" Hayley yelled as he watched Yuri's fusion form slam into the ground. "Haley I need to run back to the village while Yuri and I take care of this alright?"

"But-"

"Just do it. We can't fight knowing that we have to protect you as well. Now go!" Alice ordered as the young man bolted out of the cave.

Alice then turned around to see Yuri getting back up and glowing again but this time he took the form of a tiger standing on its hind legs with long claws and great speed. She then stood next to him to prepare her own attack.

"Interesting, I didn't know that you were able to take on multiple forms. You might be a challenge yet," Simon mocked as he saw the tiger's eyes narrow before he charged at the Vice-Admiral.

"Blessed Light!" Alice yelled as a ray of white light shot forward and attacked the man. Simon was unable to block both attacks so he used soru to evade and appear behind Yuri. He then grabbed the tiger man by the shoulder as his other hand started to glow a dark purple. He shot his arm to where the heart would be as had intended to kill the boy if it wasn't for Alice screaming to stop just before the attack punctured him.

"Stop! Stop please!" Alice cried as she almost witnessed her boyfriend get stabbed before her very eyes. "I'll go with you if you don't kill him."

"So be it," Simon replied as he knocked Yuri out by hitting him in the back of the neck. "Come along." Alice did as she was told and followed the man.

They walked for several minutes before they arrived at a large Marine ship. When the two of them were aboard, Simon ordered that Alice be taken to one of the rooms and kept under guard at all times. Just before Alice turned the corner she heard Simon order to retrieve Yuri and take him to Impel Down for the "unprovoked attack" on a Vice-Admiral.

(End Flashback)

"The next thing I know, I wake up on a Marine ship with these damn cuffs on my wrists," Yuri said as he ended his story. "Thanks to these things I'm unable you my fusion abilities."

"How did you end up here though?" Nojiko asked.

"The crew of the ship I was on needed to resupply so they stopped on this island for a couple of days. While I was brought to this lovely holding cell until it is time to depart," Yuri replied.

"I'm sorry to hear all that has happened to you but what if I was able to release you from those cuffs and managed to get you out of this hell whole? What would you do?" Naruto asked the young man.

"First I would go on a man hunt and track down Vice-Admiral Simon and kill the bastard. After I find Alice of course," Yuri said with a hopeless laugh.

"I have a better option for you if you're willing to listen," Naruto said while smiling at the look of interest in Yuri eyes.

"Go on."

"I will free you but you have to become a crew member on my ship. If you do so I will assist you in tracking down this Vice-Admiral Simon. Once we find if you are free to do as you wish to the man. Once we find the man and free your girlfriend you will have to option of staying with us or going to back to your island," Naruto said as Yuri thought over his options. So far everything Naruto offered seemed to work out for him. Yuri could not find anything wrong with the offer given to him.

"Alright I agree… Captain," Yuri finally said a minute of thinking everything over. "With you I'll be able to look for the two of them instead of being in the unbreakable prison. Just remember once we find Simon, I will be the one to finish him off."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Naruto said happily. "But before you go off and bite more than you can chew I'm going to train you into the ground."

"Oh does this mean I have someone to experience your torture sessions with?" Nojiko asked excitedly making Yuri sweat drop at the statement.

"His training will be slightly different than yours since he has a fruit power, my young apprentice," Naruto replied before turning back to Yuri. "Now I believe it's time for me to rip these things off."

Naruto then bent down and held the cuffs with both hands and ripped them off each of Yuri's wrists. After Naruto did this Yuri's eye went wide with shock as he had never seen that kind of physical strength before. If Naruto was this strong, Yuri could only imagine the torture his training was like.

"Alright now that you're free from those cuffs I believe it's time to get the hell out of here," Naruto said happily. He was about to knock on the door to be let out but they all felt an explosion go off and sirens blaring all throughout the base.

The door opened up and the guards came barging in. "Sorry to interrupt sir but it appears we're under attack!" He then looked at Yuri and yelled, "Why is the prison released from his handcuffs?"

"Ah it appears that my crew just blew up your ships; that was a little earlier than I expected but no matter. We were leaving anyways," Naruto then took out a kunai and sliced both the guard's necks in one swoop. "Alright let's get out of here before more guards come. I'd rather not be delayed just to kill some no name Marines."

Naruto then put his hand on both Nojiko and Yuri's shoulder. "Alright his is going to feel really weird but it's the fastest way to get back to the ship." Before either of them could ask what he was going to do, they all vanished in a yellow flash.

XXXXX

The other eight jinchuuriki all appeared on the Elemental through their own form of shunshin. In the distance they watched as the sky turned turn bright orange as the flames from the destroyed port rose and expanded, taking control of more buildings as it grew.

"That was more destructive that I thought it would be. I was thinking only the port was going to be caught in the flames, not the other buildings around it," Roshi stated as the crew watched the destruction. Suddenly in a flash of yellow, Naruto appeared with two people. One being Nojiko and the other was a young man they suspected was the powerful energy that Fuu's bugs reported.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto greeted. "I see that you all completed the task I assigned."

"Of course we did. This wasn't exactly the hardest mission we've ever taken," Yugito retorted as she looked at the new guy. "I take it this is a new crew member?"

"Oh right. This is Yuri Hyuga, he has the Harmonzir fruit. He can fuse into different kinds of monsters to fight with," Naruto said as he introduced Yuri to the crew. "Yuri this is the crew of Jinchuuriki Pirates. We have Gaara, my first mate. Yugito, the cook. Yagura, our navigator. Roshi, the ship's gunner. Han, our ship wright. Utakata, the look out. Fuu, our sensor. And Finally Bee, the musician/swordsmen." Yuri in turn greeted his new crewmates individually as Naruto introduced them.

"Also while Yuri is with us we will be looking for any information on a Vice-Admiral Albert Simon. He nearly killed Yuri and kidnapped his girlfriend. So every island we come across be on the lookout for either one of them," Naruto informed his crew, who just nodded in understanding.

"Good now Han, did you find out how the Marines are able to pass through the Calm Belt unharmed?"

"Yes it appears that sea stone on the bottom the ships' haul are preventing the seakings from noticing them ships," Han replied. "How this is possible, I don't know. I'm going to have to run test on the sample I've brought aboard."

"Alright at least we know the reason now. Yugito, did you discover anything worth of value?"

"After searching through the base commander's office if appeared that there was nothing worth of interest. That was until we found this," Utakata then handed Naruto the sheet of paper they found. "As you can see they are going to be making something extremely dangerous here pretty soon. It won't affect us much but it's still worth noting."

"I see, I didn't think people would go this far," Naruto said as he looked over the document. "I guess we'll have to keep a look out for other things like this."

"Gaara how was your assignment?"

"Unfortunately we had to kill the base commander, Captain Shido. Although we told him to stop harassing the villagers he still felt the need to attack us so we defended ourselves. I used sand burial on him," Gaara said in a slightly regretful voice.

"Well you tried at least. Maybe now the new base commander will be better for the village. I'd hate to do all this just so they can get someone worse," Naruto said.

"I already know that Fuu and Yagura completed their mission considering you gave the signal to Han and Roshi to blow the port up after you completed your task."

"Alright since we don't have to worry about being followed let's set sail for about a mile off coast before we head out at first light," Naruto ordered before turning to the two newest crew members. "Yuri, Nojiko I want you on the deck bright and early. You're going to be training till neither of you can move.

With orders given, Yagura set sail for a mile off coast before he, along with everyone else, went to bed.

**A/N**

**Alright this chapter took me two weeks to write up and I'm finally finished with it.**

**The first 3 people who can tell me where I got the character's Yuri, Alice and Albert Simon from will be allowed to give me an island of their chose, no matter how bazar, for the chapters in between and right after Whiskey Peak and Alabasta.**

**Also I look forward to seeing many reviews/alerts/favorites**


End file.
